Blood Red & Midnight Blue
by Yuna.Ichigo
Summary: deux jumelles se retrouvent dans le monde de D.Gray-man, àprès s'ètre fait renversées par une voiture. Elles ne se retrouvent pas dans le même camp: l'une, Emilia, est une exorciste, l'autre, Emilie, est une noé.
1. Emilie

Ohayo minna-sama !

Cette fic sort tout droit de l'imagination (ô combien) débordante de deux amies^^

Bon commençons la petite présentation de l'histoire….

Titre : Blood Red&Midnight Blue

Auteur : Yuna-sama et Ichigo

Langue : je suis vraiment obligée de l'écrire ?

Rated : K, ou K+ m'en souvient plus….

Résumé : J'imagine que si vous êtes en train de lire ceci ça veut dire que vous avez déjà lu le résumé, et franchement, j'ai la flemme de le réecrire.

DISCLAMER : Seuls Emilie, Emilia et leurs aventures m'appartiennent.

Tout le reste appartient à Hoshino-sama !

Enjoy ) !

**Chapitre 1**

C'était un jour comme les autres, j'avais encore oublié mon cahier d'histoire et j'ai reçu une heure de colle et un rendez-vous chez le proviseur.

" Vraiment tu es incorrigible ! Cria ma mère. Tu pourrais faire

Attention !

- Désolé, je … c'est que … je … . Murmurai-je

- Bon on verra à la maison. Déclara t-elle sans me regarder je savais

Qu'elle était fâchée contre moi et que j'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

- Ne bouge pas je vais chercher la voiture ! dit-elle en s'éloignant

De moi "

Après quelques secondes elle revint avec la voiture. Je regardai de tous les côtés avant de traverser. Ma sœur jumelle Emilia était sortie de la voiture en me faisant un signe de la main. Maman paraissait moins en colère, elle avait réussi à la calmer. Qu'es ce que j'aime ma jumelle! Je traversais la route qui me séparait d'elles. Au moment où je fus au milieu de la route une voiture arriva à toute vitesse sans ralentir. Je n'avais plus le temps. Emilia courrais vers moi. Elle voulait me protéger. Mais c'était trop tard, la voiture allait trop vite. Je sentis les bras de ma jumelle m'enserrer puis je fermai les yeux et attendit le choc fatal. Pardon de t'avoir entraîné avec moi sœurette.

" Emilie, Emilia ! Cria ma mère quand la voiture me percuta

Mesdemoiselles ! Cria un passant"

Avant que je ne meure je vis un papillon se poser sur nos mains jointes.

Il était noir et sur chaque extrémité de ses quatre ailes un signe était inscrit puis mes yeux se fermèrent tous seuls, ma vie fut de courte durée. La dernière image dont je me souviens est les yeux pleins de désespoir de ma sœur.

Je ne sais pour quel raison mes yeux se rouvrirent et la première chose que remarqua c'était que j'étais dans une forêt.

" Ah, tu t'es enfin réveillée tu m'as fait peur. Me déclara un homme ressemblant à un clown.

- J'ai mal partout. Gémi-je de douleur.

-Désolé tu as subit un choc violent. Répondis le clown

- Et puis vous êtes qui ? Demandai-je

- Je suis le Comte Millénaire, ton frère. Dit-il

- je n'ai pas de frère ! Répondis-je en me redressant. Je...je...ou suis-je?

-Tu es dans ma demeure.

-En tout cas c'est glauque c'est vous. Pourquoi suis-je ici?

-Tu es ici car c'est ton destin.

-Mon destin? Je suis perdue...Je ne sais même pas qui suis-je...

-Tu es la fille de la prophétie.

-Doucement, M. le compte de chaisplusquoi, quelle prophétie?

-Tu es la fille élue pour détruire le 14ème.

-Quel 14ème? C'est quoi cette histoire? Dis-je ne me frottant la tête.

-Ton destin est de tuer le 14ème. Si tu y parviens, tu pourras retourner dans ton monde. Ou sinon tu est destinée à rester ici dans ce monde parallèle au tien...

-Un monde parallèle au mien? On est ou ici?

-Toi et moi sommes dans le Monde de -man.

me dis vaguement quelque chose...je n'arrive pas a me

Souvenir...Je ne sais même pas comment je m'appelle...

-Ton nom est Emilie. Ton destin est de tuer le 14ème.

- ça je l'avais compris, dis-je en me levant, et puis d'abord comment je pourrais savoir qui c'est moi?

-Il est connu sous le nom d'Allen Walker. Tue-le.

-J'ai le choix de toute façon? Dis-je en m'épousant.

- Prince ! Cria une petite fille en sautant au cou du Comte

- Road ! » Cria un parapluie avec une citrouille.

Je n'y crois pas mais quelle bande de barges. Bon j'ai plus le temps de discuter. Je me levai et fit un pas avant de trébucher sur le parapluie mais un homme super classe et super mignon me rattrapa de justesse

« Euh … merci ! Dis-je un peu rouge.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu dois êtres Emilie ?

- Oui. Répondis-je un peu hésitante »

Il me redressa et me lâcha. Puis le Comte m'invita à le suivre. Après avoir passer quelque centaine de portes, Nous arrivâmes dans une salle où deux jeunes bizarres faisait une bataille de nourriture avec un homme plutôt grand, assez épais avec des stigmates en faite tous le monde avaient des stigmates mais bon sa doit êtres de famille . Minute si le comte est mon frères et que Road étais sa sœur sa veux dire que moi aussi j'ai ces stigmates, pas d'inquiétude je suis dans un rêve je vais me réveiller. Je me pinçai mais rien. Ce n'était pas un rêve mais la réalité. Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié une chose importante, mais quoi ?

« David, Jasdéro, Skin ! Appela Road on l'a trouvé !

- Qui ? Cross !crièrent les Jasdavid

- Non ! Elle. Déclara Road en me montrant du doigt

- Le Prince disait que c'était impossible de « La » trouver ici. Déclara Skin

- C'est vrai mais vu qu'on ne la trouvait pas, on a cherché autre part…

- Bien. Reprit le Comte qui avait mit sa main sur la bouche de la gamine pour l'empêcher de parler. Je vous présente Emilie elle a perdu la mémoire donc soyer indulgent avec elle.

- Bien Prince ! répondit les 5 Noé. » Road me montra ma chambre pour me reposer puis elle parti.

La chambre était spacieuse et blanche, avec un grand lit à Baldaquin avec des rideaux bleus. Et sur une table il y avait une lettre noire. Je l'ouvris et la lu puis je la reposai sur la table et je parti me coucher dans mon lit.

Quand je me réveillai il faisait encore nuit noir. Pourtant ma chambre était éclairée comme si il faisait jours alors qu'il n'y avait aucune lampe. Je me levais et me dirigeai vers la table où était la lettre et comme la veille, je la relus et je la lâchais.

« Mademoiselle Emilie ! Je vous apporte un cadeau du Prince Millénaire ! Dit la voix de l'autre coté de la porte.

-Oui entrer ! Dis-je »

La personne ouvrit la porte, elle était habillée comme une femme de chambre et dans ses mains il y avait un plateau en argent et dessus étais posé une robe rouge avec une barrette qui reliais un petit voile avec des fleurs.

« Le Prince m'a demandé de vous apporter ceci pour pouvoir marcher dans Londres sans vous faire trop remarquer. Dit la femme de chambre. Oh et quelqu'un vous attend dans la salle à manger. Continua t-elle avant de fermé la porte et de partir

J'enfilai la robe et fila dans la salle. Je m'attendais à voir Tyki, Road ou le Prince assis sur une chaise mais à ma plus grande surprise se n'étaient pas un Noé mais une humaine aux cheveux bleu et yeux jaune persan avec un air apeuré et elle ne l'était pas vraiment.

« Tu dois êtres Emilie ? demandait-elle ses yeux jaunes plongés dans mes yeux rouges

- Je… Oui c'est moi. Répondis-je. Et tu es ?

- Tss ! Quelle question débile, je suis l'Akuma qui est censé te protéger

- Oui je vois mais tu n'es que « censé ».

- Je te rappelle sale petite mioche que le corps dans le quel je suis à environs 17 ans

- Grr. Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles Akuma ! Répondis-je hors de moi »

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

Après avoir fait connaissance avec la puissance que j'avais à l'intérieur de moi. Je parti avec Mon garde du corps nommé Maury Esteva et Akuma de niveau 4.

« Pardon pour tout à l'heure je voulais pas te mettre en colère. S'excusa t-elle

- et bah c'est un peu trop tard ! M'exclame-je »

Je tournai la tête pour la regarder. Elle regardait le sol. Je me retournai et me cognais contre quelque chose je levai la tête et je vis un jeune homme avec les cheveux roux et un large sourire. Il était accompagner d'un jeune homme aussi grand que Maury avec les cheveux blanc et une cicatrice à l' œil gauche et je devinai que c'étais Lui : Allen WALKER. Bizarrement je fus prise de vertiges et plus rien.


	2. Emilia

Konnichiwa !

Et bas voila ! on a posté le deuxième chapitre ! N'est-ce point un exploit ? (keuf keuf)

Bon alors rebelotte….

Titre : Blood Red & Midnight Blue

Auteurs: Moi, moi et rien que moi! (et Ichigo un peu quand même)

Rated : Pfffh…K ?

Bon vela vela

A bientôt chers lecteurs (.) *jadore ces petites têtes c'est trop chou !*

Chapitre 2

J'ouvris les yeux lentement...et je me retrouvais nez a nez avec un type au cheveux longs et noirs. J'étais dans un lit aux draps blancs, dans une chambre, de garçon je dirais.

« Euh...Bonjour? Dis-je avec une voix faible.

-Euh...je...tu...tss répondis ce type aux cheveux noirs.

-T'as l'air doué pour faire la conversation toi! J'essayais de me redresser mais ce type chelou me retint.

-Tu est blessée, ne bouge pas, tu saignes beaucoup.

-Ah, ça c'est rien! Je me levais mais perdit l'équilibre en quelques secondes.

-Attention!

Il me rattrapa avec souplesse.

-Dis donc, t'as beaucoup de force pour une fille!

-Oui merci je... Attends t'as dis quoi?

-Je pense que tu pourrais être plus jolie! Habille toi un peu mieux, t'aurais du succès avec les mecs!

-JE VAIS TE TUER!

-Nan mais je déconnais imbécile! Je savais très bien que t'es un mec!

-Mais...euh...tss

-Tu sais dire que ça toi hein?...En fait t'es qui toi?

-Mon nom est Kanda.

-Bien moi je...Comment je m'appelle moi?

-Emilia.

-Comment tu sais ça toi?

Il sortis alors de sa poche une chaîne dorée avec un prénom en pendentif : Emilia.

-Désolé, je te l'ai enlevé pour nettoyer le sang sur le haut de ton buste. Enfin pas moi, c'était Lenalee.

-C'est qui elle?

Une jolie chinoise ouvrit la porte de la pièce, avec des vêtements et des bandages.

-Tiens tu es réveillée? Ouf, je suis contente! Dis-elle en souriant. Je m'appelle Lenalee Lee. Mais appelle moi Lenalee. J'espère que nous serons amies!

-Oui moi aussi! Dis-je en souriant faiblement. Mon nom est Emilia a ce qui parait. J'ai perdu la mémoire, malheureusement.

-Pas étonnant avec le choc que t'as reçu! C'est un miracle si tu n'es pas morte! Dis Kanda.

-Tiens, c'est bizarre ça, Kanda qui fait des phrases complètes, ça c'est rare! Dis un type aux cheveux roux se tenant dans l'embrassure de la porte.

-Tait toi, Baka Usagi! Dis Kanda, légèrement énervé (mais juste légèrement hein!)

-Bon vous arrêtez de faire du bruit oui! Dis-je en me tenant la tête. Je suis fatiguée, Tirez vous! Lenalee, s'il te plait, tu pourrais me passer des vêtements, je me sens mal a l'aise en sous vêtements avec tout ces mecs...

-Strike! Dis le roux en s'approchant de mon lit. Dis ma jolie, c'est quoi ton, p'tit nom?

-Lenalee s'il te plait.

-C'est bon je m'en occupe! Dis elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

*toussote* DEHORS!

-C'est bon je l'emmène plus loin, dis Kanda en se levant et en prenant le roux sous le bras.

-Mais euh, Je veux faire plus ample connaissance avec la princesse! Dis cet imbécile en râlant.

-Lenalee, la porte s'il te plait. Dis-je avec un sourire sadique.

-Avec plaisir ma chère! Aquiessa-t-elle.

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre! Dis-je en souriant. »

Elle m'aida à m'habiller puis nous sortîmes, la faim justifie les moyens.

« Jerry va te préparer un truc a manger, dis la chinoise en souriant.

-Hm! Mais je suis obligée de porter ça?

-C'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé qui te vas, elle est a une ancienne amie, Yuna.

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas porter tes vêtements?

-T'as beaucoup plus de poitrines que moi patate!

-Mais euh, boudais-je, C'est pas discret quand même admet le.

-Oui je te l'accorde, une robe courte a froufrous roses avec pleins de dentelle et de rubans partout, je t'accorde que c'est un peu voyant. Mais ça te va si bien, tu es vraiment belle!

-T'étais obligée de me coiffer et de me maquiller aussi?

-Oui. Répondit-elle.

-T'es chiante! Dis-je en rigolant.

-On est arrivées! S'exclama t-elle en ouvrant les grandes portes du réfectoire.

Je passa entre les tables et rejoignis Kanda et... le type roux en train de se disputer.

-J'en ai marre de toi Baka Usagi! Tire toi de ma table! Cria Kanda.

-Mais euh, Yu-chan! Répondis cette chose rousse.

-Bon taisez vous, Emilia est encore fatiguée, donc vous vous la fermez et vous admirez Emilia et moi manger les plats préparés par Jerry. Dis Lenalee en posant un plateau bien garni sur la table.

Les deux jeunes hommes levèrent les yeux sur moi pour la première fois aujourd'hui.

-Em...Emilia? C'est toi? Dis Kanda tout rouge.

-T'es...t'es trop belle... dis Lavi bouche bée.

-Merci de lavoir remarqué avant, ça fait plaisir. Répondis-je avec amusement, aussi non, ça va?

-...

-Moi merci, je vais bien, vous inquiétez pas!

Je me retourna vers Lenalee et lui adressa un sourire. Ils sont bêtes ou c'est moi?

-Nan, nan, Ils SONT COMPLETEMENT BARJOS.

-Bonjour! Fit un gars aux cheveux blancs. Il avait une cicatrice sur l'oeil gauche.

Tiens C'est qui elle? Une nouvelle?

-Kanda l'a retrouvée blessée et l'as ramenée à la Congrégation pour la soigner. Expliqua Lenalee.

-Ah ok...Salut mon nom est Allen Walker! J'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre!

-Il est pas Fute-fute c'est ça ?d Dis –je en me retournant ver Kanda et Lavi

-Exactement, t'as tapé dans le mille! Répondirent les deux garçons en coeur.

-t'inquiète pas Allen, je te taquinait! Rigolais-je. Mon nom est Emilia, Ravie de te rencontrer! Dis-je en laçant un sourire digne des héroïnes de shojo mangas.

-Euh... oui moi aussi. Répondit Allen rougissant.

-Et bas dis donc t'as du succès ma belle, dis La chinoise en rigolant.

-Et si on t'emmenait visiter la ville après avoir passé voir Komui et Hevlaska.

Après avoir mangé, Tout ce petit monde alla me présenter au grand intendant.

« Bonjour mes exorcistes préférés! Oh, Lenalee, ma chérie comment vas-tu? Dis cet homme au béret blanc. Mais tiens, qui est cette superbe fille qui vous accompagne?

-C'est Kanda qui l'as trouvé blessée, donc il l'as ramenée a la Congrégation pour la soigner. Elle est amnésique, et on sais juste que son nom est Emilia et q'elle est CANON. Dis Lavi.

-Lavi! Gronda Lenalee. Bref, on voulait te la présenter puis aller voir Hevlaska pour voir si elle serait compatible. On ne sait jamais!

-Ok, les enfants! Allez y j'ai du boulot, je vous rejoins.

-Dis tout de suite que tu n'as pas terminé ton café, on y croira plus! Dis Allen.

- Bon bah je n'ai pas terminé mon café, je vous rejoins dans 2 min!

-C'est un fou à béret c'est ça n'est-ce pas? Dis-je en rigolant.

-Elle est perspicace c'te fille! S'exclama Lavi en rigolant.

-Je vais prendre ça comme en compliment, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. »

Apres avoir vu notre amie Hevlaska.

« Qui aurait cru que tu serais compatible? Avec une innocence si puissante en plus! S'écria Lenalee. L'innocence Jumelle!

-Tu dois avoir une jumelle, Emilia. Ton collier est la deuxième partie de l'innocence. Quand on aura trouvé ta jumelle, on lui donnera. Dis Lavi en regardant un morceau de bracelet avec les inscriptions « Emil » mais le reste manquai

- Allons nous balader en ville, avec un peu de chance on aura des Kanda

-Kanda parle de plus en plus souvent en ce moment...On se demande pourquoi. Rigola la chinoise

-la ferme! Cria Kanda

-Ne crie pas comme ça sur Lenalee, Kanda! Lâchai-je sur un ton autoritaire

- tss.

- Laissez moi devinez, c'est sa phrase préférée?

- Dans le mille Emilia! Répondirent les trois exorciste »

Nous sommes partis à Londres pour le reste de la journée.

« Regarde Lenalee ! Criai-je. Cette robe bleue est super.

-C'est sur que c'est mieux que la robe rose. Critiqua Lavi

- Bon bah vu que Komui m'a gentiment passer un peu d'argent je vais l'acheter »

Nous entrâmes dans la boutique et j'essayai la robe avec Lenalee, pendant que les garçons cherchaient des indices et en sortent de la boutique nous entendîmes avec Lenalee une explosions a quel que rue de là. Je couru jusqu'au lieu de l'explosion et je vit un Ange voler dans les cieux avec adresse pour éviter les attaque des garçons. Lenalee se joignit au combat et m'ordonna de me mettre à l'abri mais trop tard, l'Ange fondit sur moi et se posa devant moi. Il me scruta et s'envola pour s'échapper du combat. Kanda était abasourdi par se qui venait de se passer. Il m'expliqua que l'ange était un Akuma n°4, que c'était le plus puissant de tous et qu'il ne partait jamais sans avoir tuer une dizaine de personnes.

En rentrant a la congrégation on m'emmena a l'infirmerie pour voir si je n'étais pas blesser mais il n'y avait rien et mes blessure dus au choc était presque toute guérite. Mais j'allai garder une sacrée cicatrice. Je retournai dans ma chambre pour me reposer et je me rendis compte qu'une chauve sourie virevoltai au dessus de moi.

« Exorciste Emilia Midnigth vous êtes prier de vous rendre a la salle de contrôle ou au bureau du grand intendant. Fit le Golem. »

Je me rendis à la salle de contrôle et je vis un tas de scientifique étaler sur leur bureau.

Je toquai à la porte et une voix me répondit un entre très faible. J'ouvris la porte et je vis le grand Intendant étaler sur son bureau recouvrer de paperasse. Il m'expliqua le programme de demain et me donna mon uniforme d'exorciste.

« Bienvenu a la congrégation Emilia. Dit-il avec un sourire de bienvenu.

-Bienvenu Emilia ! fit des voix derrière moi je me retourna et vit les scientifique devant la porte.

- Merci ! Répondis-je avec les larme au yeux j'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouver une famille.


	3. La rencontre de Emilie et de Lavi

Chapitre 3

J'ai un de ces mal de tête, pourquoi en voyant Allen Walker je me suis effondrée ? Maury m'a dit que c'était sous le coup de la vengeance, mais comment voudrais-je me venger de ce gamin alors que je ne l'ai jamais vu ? Il faut que j'en parle au Prince il saura sûrement.

« Prince ! J'ai ne question à vous posez ! Dis-je

- Oui ? C'est à quel sujet ? Demanda t-il en regardant un combat au travers d'une fente du mur.

- Comment pourrai-je détruire quel qu'un alors que quand je le vois j'ai des vertiges ?

- Bonne question ! Regarde comme Maury c'est battu pour te protéger

- Oui je sais, mais ça ne répond pas a ma question.

- J'adore mes petits Akumas. Dit-il en essuyant une larme.

Je fis demi-tour pour sortir de cette fichue pièce.

Je quittais l'arche pour aller marcher dans Londres, le seul endroit où je suis sereine. Et aujourd'hui c'est une fête dédiée à la musique. Mais je n'ai ni le temps ni le moral de faire un tour au milieu de tous ces gens heureux d'êtres collés pour écouter des gens brailler dans des marchant je me rendit compte que la nuit était tombée et une musique m'attirai dans un bar, un jeune fille chantais avec une force et une joie si forte que je l'ai sentie a trois mètres de l'entrée.

« Hé jeune fille ! M'interrepela le gérant. Entrez ! Il fait nuit, c'est dangereux de marcher seule dans Londres à cette heure çi.

- Euh…Merci mais je doit vraiment filer. Répondis-je pour ne pas vexer le gérant

- Mais ne vous inquiéter pas la nuit avec Emilia est courte. Venez l'écouter, sa voix fait la fierté de la maison.

- Si vous insister, bien sûr. Répondis-je en entrant dans le bar

En entrant je me préparai a voir des hommes bourrés en train de crier mais dans la salle il y avait des enfant en train d'applaudir la jeune chanteuse et des femmes qui discutaient avec leurs maris ou leurs amies complètement lucides.

« Tu croyais voir des hommes bourrés pour ne pas dire à leurs femmes qu'ils ont perdu leurs travail? Me demanda le gérant. Ici, tu es chez toi, passe quand tu veux, et ,si tu veux du boulot viens me voir je te ferai une petite place dans la famille.

- Merci ! J'ai perdu la mémoire et je ne me souviens pas de ma famille. Dis-je avec une voix mélancoliqu.

- Allez viens. Je vais te présenter à un jeune homme qui pourrais peut-être te dire des informations sur tes parents ou il te connait peut-être ? Qui sait ?

- D'accord.

Le gérant m'emmena à une table où un garçon aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux verts avec un air de crétin était assis.

« Alors Lavi ! Tu as trouvé se que tu cherchait? demanda le gérant

- Non monsieur Lambin, mais je continue à chercher. Répondit-il avant de me scruter de haut en bas. Strike !

- Bien, je vous laisse discuter. Fit avec un clin d'œil.

Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps j'ai discuté avec Lavi mais ça me paraissait comme un court instant. Lavi est un Bookman et un Exorciste (Je voulais le tuer, mais avec tout ces gens...) je trouvais qu'il avait du charme et un sacré caractère du coureur de jupons, mais je ne sait pas pourquoi, je ne pouvait pas détacher mon regard du sien. Il devait être 2 heures du matin quand Lavi m'a raccompagnée à la porte de l'Arche, camouflée sous une vraie porte.

« Merci Lavi, j'espère te revoir. Dis-je en ouvrant la porte

- On se verra chez . » Il parti quand je refermis la porte. Je suis tombé sous son charme.

En entrant dans la grande salle je remarquis qu'il n'y avait personne. Un peu de calme avant la tempête ça fait du bien. Je regardai l'horloge, elle affichai 4h 30 et j'étais fatiguée. Je m'enfermis dans ma chambre pour me reposer et en me couchant sur le lit je vit une lettre posée sur l'oreiller. Je l'ouvrit et la lu attentivement ,puis, je lâchai un soupir. La lettre était une invitation à un Bal donné en l'honneur de Prince. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller, mais je n'ai jamais assisté à un bal de ma vie, je vais y faire un tour par curieusitée.

J'enfilai la robe de Bal que Maury m'a soigneusement préparé, et je fonçai vers je porte qui menais a la salle de bal. Quand je franchi la porte, une horde de majordomes s'inclinaient devant moi. Je regardais l'horloge au dessus de l'escalier et à

ma plus grande surprise elle afficha 21h30. Visiblement je n'étais plus à Londres. Je me mis à la recherche du Prince ou de Tyki mais je ne vis personne .Je me faufilai entre les danseurs pour atteindre les escaliers. Quand je fus arrivée en haut, je remarquai que Road étais assise sur la rambarde du balcon et qu'elle discutait avec un homme. Je marchai vers elle et quand elle me vit elle sauta de la barrière et couru vers moi le sourire au lèvres.

« Emilie ! Cria t-elle en me sautant dans les bras. Tu es si belle en robe de bal !

- Merci Road toi aussi tu es très jolie dans ta robe. Répondis-je avec un sourire heureux

- Tu dois êtres Emilie ? Road m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Dit l'homme avec un sourire de bienvenue.

- Oui c'est moi et vous devez êtres Sheryl.

- Oui c'est moi. Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Je me demande où est Tyki ? Fit Road en regardant la salle

- Il est sûrement en train de danser. Répondit Sheryl en portant Road qui voulait s'asseoir sur la rambarde du balcon.

- C'est vrai qu'en traversant la salle je ne l'ai pas vu, Dis-je. C'est vrai que la salle était immense et remplie de danseurs.

- Au moins Wisely aura un sacré mal de crâne demain! Ricana Road

- J'y pense, je n'ai vu que les jumeaux, Skin, Tyki et vous mais on est combien ?

- Nous sommes 15 avec toi mais normalement nous sommes 14. Répondit un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs

- Wisely ! Cria Road sautant dans les bras du jeune garçon. C'était donc lui Wisely, bizarrement je trouve qu'il fait plus vieux avec ses cheveux blancs.

- Je prends ça comme un compliment Emilie, ou devrait-je dire Nelah!

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent Road et Sheryl

- Vous ne l'avez pas deviné ? S'interrogea Wisely. Pourtant il n'y a qu' « eux » pour enfouir leur souvenir dans des gosses.

- Répète le blandinet! Dis-je en lui assénant un coup de pied dans le genou.

- Aie ! mais ça fait mal !

- C'est fait exprès ! Imbécile! Répliquai-je. Moi je rentre, je m'ennuie ici, je serais mieux dans ma chambre » je couru pour traverser la salle. Je me retournai une fois au pas de la porte et je vit Wisely me faire un signe de la main. Je le déteste! Je franchi la porte et couru dans ma chambre. Je m'assis sur le lit et je me regardai dans le grand miroir. Je vis une ombre passer derrière mon reflet,mais, je me retournis et il n'y avait personne. Je me déshabilla et je remarquai de j'avais des ailes de démon tatouées dans mon ne me posis pas plus de questions que ça, j'étais trop fatiguée. Je me couchai et m'endormi après quelques minutes dans un silence paisible.

Je courrai sans savoir où j'allais mais je savais que je devais courir sans m'arrêter. Je déboula sur un place illuminée et un homme était immobile, au milieu de la place. Il se retourna et me regarda avec un sourire qui me réchauffa le cœur.

« Viens avec moi Nelah ! Dis l'homme en me tendant la main.

- Moi ? Demandai-je même si je connaissais la réponse. » Il ne me répondit pas mais il affichait un sourire charmeur. Je fis un ou deux pas en avant avant d'être prise d'un terrible mal de tête. Mais je continuai à marcher droite et sûre de moi. Et quand j'arrivai à quelques mètres de lui, je vis mes stigmates apparaître. Il s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça si fort que j'ai cru que j'allais mourir étouffée, mais sa chaleur se propageait en moi et j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un m'avait déjà enlacer comme ça. Puis tout est devenu brouillard et je ne le voyais plus mais je sentais qu'il desserra son étreinte et je sentie quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un,se poser doucement sur mes lèvres. Après quelques secondes, le brouillard se dissipa enfin et je vit qu'il m'embrassais. Bizarrement je ne pu me détacher de lui et fermai les yeux. Puis, plus rien, j'étais vide et sans âme.

Je me réveillai en sursaut ce qui fut rapidement resenti par mon estomac, je n'avais rien mangé depuis hier et je crois qu'il faisait encore nuit dehors. Je me rendormi en oubliant les plaintes de mon estomac, mais cette fois çi, je ne rêvis pas, tout était noir.


	4. Première mission pour Emilia

Chapitre 4

Une semaine s'était passée depuis mon arrivée à la Congrégation. Je m'étais habituée a la vie ici, rythmée par les départs (oh combien attendus) de mes amis exorcistes en mission.

Enfin moi aussi j'allais partir en mission!

Cet après-midi, je suis convoquée dans le bureau de Komui, euh la pièce qui lui sert de dépotoir pour m'informer des détails de ma mission. Je me rendis joyeusement à son bureau.

*ouvre la porte du bureau*

« Bonjour Komui-san! Dis-je d'une voix enjoué .Tiens, il dort! Je toussota et lui chuchota à l'oreille. Lenalee et Lavi sortent ensemble? C'est vrai?

- NAN LENALEE COMMENT A TU PU ME FAIRE CA! Cria t-il en se reveillant en sursaut.

- On se calme, Komui-san, il faillait que je te réveille, ce n'est pas vrai, Lenalee n'as pas si mauvais goût! Lui répondis-je pour le rassurer.

- Qui a mauvais goût? Demanda le Lapin Attardé.

« Mais réfléchis Lavi, QUI voudrais sortir avec un type qui dis SRTIIKE! Dès qu'il voit une jolie fille? Lui demandai-je.

Lavi: Pleins de filles comme... Répondit il avant de devenir rouge tomate et de baisser les yeux.

- bien Komui-san! C'est quand que je pars en mission? Maintenant? Demain? Avec qui? Où? Pour trouver quoi? Demandai-je en le secouant comme un prunier.

- On se calme Emilia pas tout en même temps! Tu pars en mission demain matin a l'aube à Venise, en Italie, avec Kanda car il y a une forte concentration d'Akumas a Venise. Cela permettra de déterminer la nature de ton innocence. On sait que tu es une symbiotique mais on ignore comment ton innocence se manifeste. Je t'ai mise avec Kanda car il est fort, et si tu n'arrive pas a maîtriser ton innocence, il pourras te protéger (enfin, si il veut bien). Répondit-il en poussant des papiers pour sortir un livret noir avec le symbole de la congrégation et me le tendis.

- Ok! Où est Kandy?

- Ici et mon nom est KANDA compris gamine? Cria Kanda qui venait de rentrer dans le débarras.

- mais, mais, Kandy c'est mignon! Le suppliai-je avec une tête de chien battu (que je sais très, mais alors très bien faire :p)

- C'est bon t'as gagné alors arrêtes cette tête! Dit il un peu rouge.

-Youpi! M'écriai-je en sautant dans les airs.

- Il se fait toujours avoir celui la! Gentil Mugen, couché, je m'excuse je ne devrait pas exister pardon! Fis Lavi avec les mains en l'airs parce qu'il avait Mugen sous la gorge

-Que ce passe t-il ici? Demanda Lenalee

- Je pars en mission demain à Venise! Cria-je.

- Chanceuse! T'y vas avec qui? Pas avec Lavi j'espère? Dis t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Nan avec Kandy-chan!

- Kandy-chan...huhuhu. Rigola Lavi

- Je te prie de ne pas m'appeller comme ça devant cet imbécile de lapin!cria Kanda en me regardant d'un œil noir

- Comment je m'appelle?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça devant le lapin, notre kendoka

- Emilia comment?

- Oh et puis merde tu me fais chier!

1, 2,3

- Tss... Fis-je à l'unisson avec Kandy

- HAHAHAHAHA trop drôle !

- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut laisser Emilia se préparer, demain est un grand jour pour elle! Allez ouste! Dit Komui en frappant Dans ses mains pour demander le calme .

- Oui oui! »

Je discutais un moment avec Lenalee, puis j'allai dans ma chambre préparer mes affaires.

Allez au dodo demain est une grosse journée (ron pschitt ron pschitt)

Pour une fois, je me levais sans problème avec énergie alors qu'il était 6h du mat' (oh, un miracle, dis donc l'auteur croit encore aux contes de fées *SBAM* bien reprenons)

Après avoir manger et m'être préparée (2 heures environ) je me dirigeai vers le bureau de Komui.

« OHAYO! Bon alors c'est quand qu'on y va? Criai-je

-oh, oh, oh (t'es pas la pour faire le père noël) On se calme Emilia, j'ai mal a la tête... me murmura Komui .

- Mais euh tu comprends Komui-san, c'est un grand jour!

- oui je sais on a un petit problème.

- Lequel?

- hé bas votre traqueur est tombé malade et on n'a pas pu en trouver un en remplacement si vite donc vous devez vous rendre à Venise seuls. Tiens une carte avec toutes les indications pour ne pas vous perdre. Vas vite réveiller Kanda et partez immédiatement, comme sa vous serez là bas pour le dîner(avec eux, vaut mieux prévoir large).

- OKI! » Répondis-je en prenant tous les document soigneusement.

Je courus dans les couloirs vers la chambre de Kanda. J'arrivais en trombe devant sa porte, et je l'ouvris avec fracas.

« Allez Kandy-chan! On y va!

- Quoi? Répondis Kanda qui dormait encore

- Ola la mais t'es même pas habillé dépêche toi allez du nerf.

- Tss...

- Allez réveille toi! Criai je en le secouant *KYA!* (Oups j'ai glissé)

Je me retrouvai couché sur Kanda, nez à nez.

- Fait un peu attention! C'est bon je me réveille! Dit-il, rouge.

- hum...Euh Kanda... Répondis-je un peu sonnée

- DEHORS!

- Mais euh!Protestai-je Tss... »

Kanda sortit quelques minutes plus tard avec son sac de voyage.

« En fait, Emilia, où sont tes bagages? Demanda t-il sans me regarder

- Ah, ça...Ils sont déjà à Venise, Komui les y a envoyés quand il a vu le nombre de valises, déjà qu'on a pas de traqueur, si on avait tout ça a se trimballer en plus!

- Comment ça on a pas de traqueur?

- Et oui, il est tombé malade et on n'a pas pu en retrouver un autre si vite. Par contre, plusieurs nous attendent à Venise. On doit arriver avant la nuit donc on se dépêche!

Nous arrivismes a la gare et après plusieurs problèmes (d'abord Emilia avait paumé la carte déjà 20 min pour la retrouver, après 30 min pour déchiffrer l'écriture de Komui, Puis le temps de trouver le bon train, 25min qui en fait n'était pas le bon, ce qui fait qu'ils on du chopper le bon train en court de route)

Après s'être installés dans une loge confortable, nous discutâmes un peu de la mission puis je m'endormis...

Pov Kanda (se sera rare d'avoir des points de vue autres que ceux d'Emilie et Emilia)

Ah, elle s'est endormie...elle est mignonne comme ça...Qu'est que je raconte moi? Je dois être mal réveillé.*Emilia pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Kanda*

Ouah, ouah, ouah, qu'est qu'elle fait la? Qu'est que tu t'imagine imbécile elle dors...N'empêche elle est vraiment jolie... Qu'est-ce qui me prends? On va passer les quelques jours qui suivent ensemble et je vais devoir la supporter tout le long du voyage.

Pov Normal (c'est à dire pov Emilia)

« On est bientôt arrivés Kandy-chan? Demandai-je en me frottant les yeux.

Dans 1 heure, a peu près... répondit-il en regardant le paysage.

- Ah ok...je me rendors alors. »

POV KANDA:

*Emilia se rendors sue les genous de notre Kendoka*

Oh putain mais elle le fait exprès ou quoi ? Elle est vraiment sadique, ça se fait pas de me torturer comme sa! Bon quesque je fais maintenant? Allez Kanda, came toi, reprends tes esprits, et essaye de dormir...Ca va être dur! Quoique... je baille et je remarquai que le sommeil commençai a me gagner.

POV EMILIA:

J'ouvris lentement les yeux au son des roues du train qui crissent sur les rails.

On était arrivés. je me redressais, puis je regardais Kanda dormir. J'entrepris de le réveiller.

« Kandy-chan, On se réveille, on est arrivés.

- ah, euh, oui. Il se releva trop vite et se cogna.Aïe!

- tss, ce que tu peux être bête! Rigolais-je sans le laisser voir. Allez dépêchons nous le train va repartir. »

Kanda pris son sac, descendis, puis m'aida a descendre (tu sais pas descendre d'un train toute seule? *SBAM* ok, c'est bon je me tais)

Nous entreprirent de trouver l'endroit ou nous devions dormir...Après quelques fausses routes, nous trouvâmes notre hôtel.

Komui nous avait réservé une suite, comportant 2 chambres avec une salle de bain et un petit salon ouvert sur une petite cuisine.

Génial! Mes valises m'attendaient dans la plus grande des chambres, Kanda me la laissa avec plaisir après avoir vu le nombre de valises entreposées dans la pièce (en faite il avait la flemme de tout transphérer? C'est sa^^)

Nous allâmes nous coucher rapidement, on était crevés par le voyage. De plus, demain allais être une longue journée.

Nous, nous réveillâmes puis, après avoir petit déjeuné, nous sortîmes pour visiter la ville (vous vous habillez pas? haha très drôle évidemment que si, débile de petite voix)

Beaucoup de monde sillonnait les rues de Venise, c'était stressant de savoir que chacune d'entre elle pouvait être un Akuma.

Evidemment, nous nous sommes perdus, mais bon, on est habitués maintenant.

Nous débouchâmes sur une petite place, ou un vieux monsieur jouait de l'accordéon. Des jeunes enfants dansaient autour, sous le regard bienveillant de leur mères qui étaient a leur fenê, un enfant paraissait un peu plus renfermé, il se tenait a l'écart, il regardais les autres enfants comme un lion regarde un groupe de gazelles, il me faisait un peu peur.

Oh je connais cette chanson! M'écriai-je

- Et bien vas-y, chante! Me dit Kanda en regardant les enfants danser

Je me mis à chanter cette vielle comptine italienne et les enfants se mirent a danser autour de moi, sauf le gamin de toute à l'heure qui s'immobilisa net.

Je pris peur et j'arrêtai de chanter. Dès que le son de ma voix s'arrêta, l'enfant se transforma en Akuma.

Je pris les enfants et les amenais, dans la maison la plus proche, puis je couru assister Kanda.

« Kanda! Criai-je en arrivant vers lui.

- Reste en arrière, c'est un Akuma de niveau 3! Me cria t-il essoufflé et il retourna se battre

- Mademoiselle n'y va pas c'est dangereux! Me dit une gamine et en plus elle parlait Anglais.

- Tu parles Anglais ?

- Oui Maman est Anglaise. J'ai Philipe est comme sa? Me demanda t-elle en pleurant

- Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait! Et si je chantais une chanson pour toi, tu arrêterais de pleurer? Lui proposai-je

La gamine: *souriant* Oui!

- *Chante* La mia nonna è vecchierella la mi fa ciao la mi fa ciao la mi fa ciao ciao ciao lei mi manda alla fontanella prendere l'acqua per desinar. »

Dès les premières mesures de la chanson, l'Akuma s'immobilisa complètement, comme si il avait été paralysé.

Je m'arrêtai de chanter quand Kanda me cria: Continue, Vas-y, Chante!

Je continuai de chanter, sans me poser de questions:

*Chante*

Fontanella no volio endare, ti dico ciao ti dico ciao ti dico ciao ciao ciao, fontanella no volio endare, prendre l'acqua per desinar.

Kanda en avait profité pour réduire l'akuma en cendres.

« Ton innocence est géniale! S'écria t-il en s'approchant de moi en courant.

- Hein? Répondis-je

- Quand tu chantes, les Akumas se paralysent comme par magie! Et ça les forcent a se transphormer!

Tu devrais chanter 24h sur 24!

- Haha trop drôle...J'ai...quelque chose m'appelle, mais quoi? Attends. Je me dirigeai vers l'accordéon du vieil homme. Cet accordéon, la petite fille de toute à l'heure m'a dit que quiconque en jouait jouerais magnifiquement bien même sans y avoir touché... »

Je frôlai l'accordéon du doigt et une innocence s'en dégagea! Bingo! Je ramassis la petite pierre puis dis au revoir aux enfants avant de retourner à l'hôtel.

« Je suis crevée! Et j'ai faim! Kanda prépare moi à manger! Dis-je en m'affalant sur mon lit.

- Tss, c'est moi qui me suis battu avec l'Akuma pas toi!

- T'es blessé? Lui demandai-je en regardant l'endroit où son uniforme était déchiré. Je lui demanda de se désabiller pour que jepuisse le recoudre.

-*en train d'enlever son haut* Non, ne t'inquiète pas je...

- Alors ce sera une assiette de pâtes au 4 fromage et une glace stracciatella avec plein de copeaux de chocolat sur le dessus et ramène moi des tranches de jambon serrano steuplé!

- Tss. »

J'attendis sagement (enfin tout est relatif) le retour de Kanda attendu avec impatience (et oui, la chasse a l'Akuma, ça creuse!)

Kanda revins après une dizaine de minutes avec ce que j'avais demandé et un soba (ou il a dégoté ça lui? on est a Venise! Bon faut pas chercher, c'est Kandy!)

Après avoir mangé et après avoir recousu son uniforme, je partis me laver.

Pov Kanda

Elle est longue...mais bon elle est pas morte je l'entends chanter!

Elle chante vachement bien, encore une chose qui est jolie chez elle! (Aide a la compréhension: elle est jolie ET a une jolie voix c'est ça que veux dire Kanda)

Elle a l'air d'aimer les enfants, vu comme elle jouait avec eux tout à l'heure...*S'imagine avec Emilia et leur enfant a jouer dans un parc et pique un fard*

Ola la je deviens de plus en plus bizarre, c'est le décalage horaire ou quoi? (Kanda , Kanda .de Londres Il y a peine quelques minutes de décalage horaire!)

« KYA!

- Emilia, ça va? Demandais-je en déboulant dans la salle de bain

- Je me suis foulée la cheville, j'ai glissé! Répondit-elle

Mais attendez elle est...nue. Je ne peux pas la porter comme ça!

- *la matte* euh, tu peux te lever?

- Hé, ou tu regarde la?

- *rougi encore plus* euh...attends je vais t'aider!

*aide à la relever sans (enfin en essayant) de pas la mater*

- Dépose moi dans ma chambre et donne moi un peignoir s'il te plait, après du repos, ça ira mieux.

- euh oui... »

Ouah Ouah OUAH! Elle est dans mes bras! Qui plus est elle est nue! Comment je dois réagir moi?

Bon faisons ce qu'elle dis, si je reste comme ça elle va se poser des questions...

- *la pose sur son lit* Je vais te chercher un peignoir!

- oui! *met la culotte qu'elle avait préparé sur son lit*

-*qui reviens avec le peignoir* Tiens!

-*le prends et l'enfile* merci!

L'ambiance est tendue...Ah merde allez Kanda, t'es un homme, reprends toi et trouve quelque chose a dire!

Kanda:euh...

-T'as tout vu? Cria t-elle.

Et merde.

- non euh...enfin pas TOUT...

- OUIN! Je ne vais pas pouvoir me marier! Je suis impure!OUIN!

- euh...mais non t'inquiète pas! Je n'ai rien vu, rien du tout!

- T'insinue que je suis plate? Elle avait arrêter de pleurer mais elle me regardais avec un regard assassins, j'aurai du me taire.

- Non au contraire tu es...

- et bas voila t'as tout vu! Cria t-elle en se retournant

Oh non elle va se remettre a pleurer!

- Ahhhh... et puis zut, t'as raison, c'est pas grave...Au pire tu devras prendre tes responsabilités. Dit elle en me faisant un clin d'œil

Attendez la...de quelle responsabilisées parle-t -elle ?Elle...elle veut se marier avec moi ?Nan, ce n'est pas possible!

Je, je...je pense trop je devrait arrêter de réfléchir et...

MAIS JE NE PEUX PAS ARRETER DE PENSER!(Comme vous le voyez, notre petit Kanda est en panique totale^^)

Bon je devrait peu être...lui dire que je...je quoi?

Oh merde...Je suis...je suis a...je suis amoureux d'elle! (C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte? Abruti!)

Ola la c'est galère cette histoire...

Bon, je vais lui... Attendez, mais elle dort la? Ola Ouah... ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle dors, elle chante puis elle mange et elle redors Bon, je vais aller me coucher moi… Je m'en vais *se prends le mur car il avait les yeux fixés sur Emilia* Je vais dormir...Bonne nuit, Emilia...-chan! *rougi*

* * *

><p>La c'est un record ! 2 Chapitre en une journée et 4 chapitre en moin de 3 semaines<p>

YOUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

calme faut que je me calme bon a la prochaine mina-san!


	5. Emilie,Emilia,des souvenirs, une chanson

Chapitre 5

J'avais très mal dormi la nuit dernière, mais bon, je suis quand même en forme, et je n'avais pas mal à la tête. Parfait, je vais pouvoir sortir me balader dans Londres! J'avais à peine eu le temps de m'habiller que Road frappa à ma porte:

- Hey, Emilie, tu est réveillée? Je peux entrer? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, oui, entre -je. Et la tempête matinale commence.

Road entra puis s'allongea à plat ventre sur mon lit, et m'expliqua ce qu'elle me voulait:

-Dis, tu m'accompagne faire les boutiques a Londres cet aprèm? Je veux m'acheter une nouvelle robe! Dit elle joyeusement.

Parfait, de toute façon, je voulais y aller!

-Oui, avec plaisir! Lui répondis-je avec un sourire nerveux

-Youpi! S' à 14h30 devant l'horloge de la grande salle ok?

-Je t'y retrouve là-bas, répondis-je.

-A toute à l'heure alors! Bye bye Emilie! Dit elle en se levant. Tyki et Sheryl nous accompagnerons !

- A cet après midi Road! Dis-je avec un signe de main. Génial se ne sera pas une tempête mais un cyclone. »

Cet enfant est pleine de vie, ça fais chaud au coeur de la voir comme ça...sa gaietée a déteint sur moi on dirait! Tant mieux, j'étais de mauvaise humeur.

Après avoir mangé, je la retrouvais dans la grande salle, Tyki attendait assit a sa place pendant que Road terminait ses devoirs. Il ne manquait plus que Sheryl.

Quelques heures après...

Ah...j'en peux plus! C'est pas que j'aime pas Road mais...Les boutiques, un peu ok, mais TROP C'EST TROP!

Je me congédie rapidement de notre petite Road, et je me dirige vers le seul endroit ou je veux aller a cette heure ci (18h30)

Chez .

J'entrais dans le bar se remplissant en retenant ma respiration. Est-ce qu'il sera la?

Je parcouru les bar des yeux...il n'y était pas. J'étais prête à repartir quand j'entendis un cri.

« LAVI! N'ENTRE PAS DANS MA LOGE DANS FRAPPER!

- S...Strike!

- BAKA! »

Ou la, ça chauffe là-bas! Mais, elle a bien dis Lavi nan? Youpi il est là!

Tiens, monte sur scène!

« Mes chers amis, je vous annonce que le spectacle va commencer!

De forts applaudissement se firent entendre, et je me rendis compte que beaucoup de monde avait l'air d'être la pour voir ce spectacle.

- J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter Kanda, Lavi, Allen...et Emilia! »

Tonnerre d'applaudissement. Je comprends cette expression maintenant. Le sol en tremble! Bon, on ne va pas tuer Allen dès maintenant, y a trop de monde.

Ouah, c'est Lavi qui arrive sur scène, trop cool!

Et la fille qui l'accompagne...Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle...on dirait moi sans tout mes défauts...Attendez...mais cette fille me ressemble comme 2 gouttes d'eau!

Lavi joue de la batterie...trop classe! L'autre type aux cheveux noirs...Kanda, sans doute, il joue...de la guitare électrique?

Ce gamin aux cheveux blancs...du synthétiseur. Bah, au moins, il sert a quelque chose.

Lavi commence a jouer...Il est beau...

Mon sosie commence à chanter...nan, finalement, ce n'est pas mon sosie, sa voix est...époustouflante!

C'est incroyable, pour la première fois que je m'en souvienne, je ferme les yeux et me laisse entraîner par la musique. J'oublie tout, même Lavi et me laisse entraîner par la voix suave et envoûtante de la chanteuse.

A la fin de la chanson, j'émerge comme si je venais de dormir pendant 100 comprends pourquoi tant de gens viennent écouter cette belle jeune fille à la voix suave.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retenti après la chanson. Lavi scruta la salle et quand il me vit il m'adressa un sourire. Vers 22h, le concert se finissant, toutes les personnes qui y avait assisté rentrèrent chez eux. Je regardais les gens partir quand j'entendis des pas des mon dos, je me retournai et je vit Lavi, un peu rouge, peut-être par l'effort.

« Salut ! dit il quand il fut en face de moi.

- Salut ! Répondis-je heureuse de le voir. Cette fille qui chantait, elle me ressemblait beaucoup.

- C'est vrai, mais on voit bien que vous êtes différentes *elle a plus mauvais caractère, elle*.

- Ah bon ? Moi je ne l'ai vu que deux fois. Un bruit de bois me coupa dans ma phrase, Lavi se retourna et on vit que la guitare acoustique était tombée.

- Lavi, tu peux me dire quel instrument elle joue ? Demandais-je en ramassent la guitare

- Du piano,je crois, en fait, je ne sais pas.

- Et c'est qu'elle a touché la guitare avant le spectacle ?

- Non on ne la pas utilisé, Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il

- Je peux ? Demandais-je en montrant la guitare

- Oui, vas-y. »

Je commençais a joué un air que je n'avais pas entendu et comme envoûté par la musique, les personnes encore présentent dans l'auberge s'approchait de moi pour mieux entendre. A la fin de la chanson des applaudissements, certes faibles mais réconfortants, s'élevèrent dans l'auberge.

« Ouah ! S'exclama une fille dans l'assemblé. Vous jouez drôlement bien, je recherche un bassiste pour mon groupe, c'est quoi votre nom ? demanda la fille.

-Emilie...répondis-je, un peu intimidée...Je n'arrivais pas a distinguer son visage, elle était dans la pénombre.

-Ah, Emilia! Fit Lavi, derrière elle, en enroulât ses bras autour de son cou. Tu m'a manqué!

-*frappe Lavi* Tait toi Baka Usagi! Tu vois bien que tu la dérange!

-Mais-euh, Kanda, Emilia est habituée maintenant! rétorqua Lavi au kendoka colérique.

-Euh, Lavi, je pense pas qu'il parlais de moi...rétorqua la jeune chanteuse.

Se débarrassant des bras de Lavi, elle s'avança vers moi. Elle me ressemblais vraiment...Elle scrutas la chaîne attachée autour de mon cou, celle avec mon prénom en pendentif...Elle sortis discrètement le même pendentif de sous sa robe. Seul la dernière lettre du prénom changeais.

-J'aimerais qu'on parle en privé, Emilie, reverse moi ton verre dessus! me glissa-t-elle très discrètement.

Étrangement, j'avais toute d suite compris ou elle voulais en venir, elle voulais que je tache sa robe, ce qui fait qu'elle aurais du aller se changer, et je l'aurais accompagné pour l'aider. Elle était maligne.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son plan avait marché et nous nous retrouvâmes seules dans sa loge.

-Écoute, me dis-t-elle, il faut qu'on parle. Vois tu, je suis amnésique. Je n'ai comme souvenir que les 2 dernières semaines que j'ai passé ici. Et je suis à la recherche de mon passé. Je me demandais si tu n'en ferais pas partie.

Abasourdie, je la regarda avec considération. Elle a vécu exactement la même chose que moi.

-Je...je...bafouillais-je.

-Qui y a-t-il?

-J'ai vécu exactement la même chose que toi...le samedi 12, exact?

-Oui, rétorqua-t-elle. Je sais pas toi, mais je trouve que çà fait beaucoup de coïncidences. On a vécu la même histoire, exactement au même moment, on se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, on a presque le même collier et nos prénoms se ressemblent étrangement.

-Est-ce que tu ne te souvient de rien? Absolument de rien? Demandais-je

-Si, d'une chanson. Et toi?

-Moi d'un air de guitare.

Je pris la guitare posée contre le mur et commença a jouer les premiers accords de mon seul et unique souvenir...

Elle se mis a chanter:

-Iradachi wo doko ni butsukeru ka sagashiteru aida ni owaru hi  
>Sora wa haiiro wo shite sono saki wa nani mo mienai<p>

On eu un flash back. Nous, toutes les deux, à 5 ou 6 ans, en train de s'éclabousser dans une rivière en bas d'une jolie maison.

-Emilie, Emilia! A table! Cria une femme.

-Oui, maman,on arrive! Crièrent nous en choeur.

Nous nous jetons dans les bras de cette femme.

-Ah, mes petites jumelles adorées...

Joushiki butteru yatsu ga waratteru tsugi wa donna uso wo iu ?  
>Sore de erareta mono daiji ni kazatte okeru no ?<br>Demo asu e to susumanakya naranai  
>Dakara kou utau yo<p>

Cette fois ci, notre entrée en CP, nous, habillées de la même robe, elle en bleu moi en rouge, qui découvrons notre nouvelle école.

-Travaillez bien, mes chéries!

-Oui! Répondirent nous joyeusement, toujours à l'unisson.

Naiteru kimi koso kodoku na kimi koso  
>Tadashii yo ningen rashii yo<br>Otoshita namida ga kou iu yo  
>Konna ni mo utsukushii uso ja nai hontou no bokura wo arigatou<p>

Cette fois-ci, notre entrée au collège, elle en robe bleue et moi en jean et T-shirt rouge, arrivant dans notre nouvelle classe où je reconnais beaucoup de visages. C'était nos amis, ceux qu'on allait se faire, plus tard.

Kanaetai yume ya todokanai yume ga aru koto  
>Sore jitai ga yume ni nari kibou ni nari hito wa ikite ikerun daro<br>Tobira wa aru soko de matte iru  
>Dakara te wo nobasu yo<p>

La, c'est nous avec 2 copines qui font une soirée pyjama.

-Vous êtes vraiment belles, vous en avez de la chance, vous avez du succès avec les garçons...Pourtant vous refusez toutes les déclarations qu'on vous fait! Ah, la vie est injuste! S'exclama notre amie Lola.

-Mais, c'est que les garçons ne sont pas ni assez beaux...commença Emilia

-Ni assez gentils pour nous. Et puis, on ne veux pas que l'une ai un copain...continuais-je.

-Et pas l'autre! Termina Emilia.

-Vous êtes trop proches vous deux...mais je vous envie, pouvoir foutre des râteaux a des mecs tous les jours c'est le rêve! Rigola Eya en nous envoyant un oreiller...

Kujiketa kimi ni wa mou ichido tatakaeru tsuyosa to jishin to kono uta wo  
>Otoshita namida ga kou iu yo<br>Konna ni mo yogorete minikui sekai de deaeta kiseki ni arigatou

J'allais traverser la rue, une voiture me fonce dessus, Emilia se jette dans mes bras, on se fait percuter...

Cette fille...C'est ma soeur jumelle, c'est mon passé, c'est ma moitié...et pourtant, nous sommes dans des camps ennemis. Elle est exorciste et moi Noé.

* * *

><p>La chanson des Jumelle est My song des Girls Dead Monster<p>

et je pleurai quand je relisait le chapitre .

Bonne lecture


	6. Vérité, Trahison , Angoisse , Vide

Chapitre 6

Nous nous dévisageâmes tout en savant pertinemment que la personne qui se tenait en face de nous était notre sœur jumelle. Mon intuition était bonne, j'en étais sûre qu'elle avait un lien avec mon passé...Mais je ne le pensais pas si fort. Cette belle guitariste aux yeux rouge sang était ma soeur jumelle. Non, elle l'est toujours.

-Emilie...murmurais-je dans un sanglot.

-Emilia! S'exclama-t-elle.

Nous nous sautâmes dans les bras, si contentes d'avoir retrouvé un repère, une personne qui nous comprends, si contente d'avoir retrouvé la moitié d'âme qui nous a été ôtée...

L'horloge sonna une seule fois. Il était une heure du matin:

-Dis, Emilie...Je n'ai pas envie de dormir toute seule cette nuit, viens à la congrégation, reste près de moi, je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois! Lui dis-je en rompant le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

-Mm, aquieça-t-elle, je ne veux pas te quitter non plus.

-Allons chercher les autres et rentrons à la congrégation.

-Je ne pars pas chercher des affaires de rechange avant? Me questionna-t-elle.

-Non, je te prêterais des vêtements...Euh, Lenalee t'en prêteras! Lui répondis-je en souriant un peu gênée.

-Dis tout de suite que je suis plate!

-Tu es plate comme une planche à repasser, sœurette!

-Rahhh je vais te tuer! Cria-t-elle en rigolant.

Nous commençâmes à courir et nous déboulâmes dans la salle principale de l'édifice.

-Eh, les filles, qu'est-ce que vous fichiez? On vous attend depuis 30 min! S'exclama Lavi, un brin vexé de ne pas avoir pu passer plus de temps avec ma sœur.

-Tss, n'en parle plus. Dis Kanda, je suis fatigué, allons nous coucher!

-Oui! Aquieça Lenalee.

-Emilie, je te raccompagne? Questionna Lavi.

-Non, je vais dormir avec sœur...Emilia ce soir, elle m'a invité. Elle m'a dis que je pourrais t'emprunter des vêtements Lenalee? Fis-t-elle en se retournant vers elle.

-Pas de problème, dis-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes à la Congrégation. Nous allâmes directement nous coucher, il était bientôt 2 heures et demain, euh, aujourd'hui n'allait pas être de tout repos...

Le lendemain, Emilie se réveilla de bonne heure. ( Nda : ver 9 heure du mat') elle s'emblai perturber par qu'elle que chose. Elle se leva en me regardant d'un air amusé

« Tu devrai voir ta tête. Rigola t-elle. On dirait un lion. »

Je lui lançai mon oreiller et la bataille de polochon commença ! Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, elle se rendis et explosa de rire:

" C'est bon, tu as gagné Emilia ! Please Stop! Je me rends" Cria-t-elle en brandissant une taie d'oreiller blanche.

- Désoler mais tu ma provoquer et tu vas le payer. Rigolai-je en la chatouillant. Elle se tortilla de tout les cotés

- Emilia, je dois te dire quelque chose. Souffla t-elle

- On verra ça après quand je t'aurai présenter a Komui

- D'accord. Dit elle sans grand enthousiasme »

On s'habilla et je lui fis visiter le QG. Elle s'emblai gêné pendant la visite. Elle me cachait quelle que chose mais je ne sais pas quoi.

Apres êtres allé voir Hevlaska

« Donc voila tes innocence. Dit la gardienne en montrant deux adorables petits Lapins. Un était blanc et l'autre noir

- Ils sont adorables. Lançai-je avant d'en prendre un et de le serrer dans mes bras. On peut les garder ?

- T'as une autre question débile ?

- Euh … Oui c quoi leur nom ?

- On verra pour l'instant je vais manger j'ai la dalle.

- Oui ! en avant. Criai-je en emportant ma jumelle »

On prit toute les deux la même chose à part le dessert. On s'installa à coté de Lenalee, Allen, Kanda et La chose qui étais censé ressembler au Lapin Crétin.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec Lavi ? Demanda Emilie tous bas a Lenalee.

- Son grand père lui a passé un savon a cause d'une vieille bêtise mais rien de grave.

- Si c'est grave ! Protesta Lavi. Je suis envoyé en mission avec Kanda et d'autres exorcistes en mission en Grèce.

- Te plain pas ! Gronda Allen. Je reste au QG à cause de Link.

- Tu parle de Howard Link, c'est un corbeau pourquoi surveiller un gamin comme Allen ? demanda Emilie

- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Kanda

- Je le sais. Répondit ma sœur.

- Bon je vais voir Komui. Dis-je en me levant. Emilie, tu viens?

- Mhm... Aquiesa-t-elle.

Je sentais très bien qu'elle me cachait quelque chose, et ça avait le don de m'énerver royalement.

- Emilie... Commençais-je.

- Quoi? Me répondis-t-elle.

- J'ai vraiment besoin de te répondre?

- Soit. Oui je te cache quelque chose. Je comptais te le dire mais je n'arrivais pas a trouver le bon timing...

- Pour que cela ai besoin d'un timing, ça doit être important...Alors, avant que tu me le dise, je voulais que tu sache que quoi que tu dise, je l'accepterais sans me moquer de toi ni être choquée. Alors, t'est enceinte de Lavi ou quoi? Plaisantais-je.

- Drôle Emilia. Bon alors toi tu as été recueillie par Kanda n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, lui répondis-je, il m'a ramené à la Congrégation.

- Bien, mais moi...

Elle semblait tendue, je n'aimais pas ça.

- Je, j'ai été recueillie par le Prince...

- Par le Prince, tu veux dire que tu as été recueilli par le conte millénaire?

Emilie était au bord des larmes, elle tremblais et me regardais d'un regard pénétrant.

Emilia, je, je...

Je la pris dans mes bras et la serra très forte.

Je ne t'en veux pas Emilie, ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute. Par contre il faut que tu me promettes ceci, tu est sûrement ici pour une mission précise. Si tu est ici car tu est en mission d'infiltration va t'en. Retourne au château du conte, ne reviens jamais à la Congrégation.

* * *

><p>Yuna m'a dit de terminé les chapitre ici<p>

C'est Sadique mais bon *Soupir* elle a de la chance elle est en croitie et moi je suis bloquer en France ouin!

Bien tres cher lecteurs le chapitre prochaine sera spécial ( sa conserne la mission de Lavi et Kanda en Grece ) ce sera une surprise mais je sais que je vais déjà mourrir

Bye mes lecteur


	7. amitié, amour, mensonges, complots

**Chapitre 7**

Comment réagir ma sœur me demande de partir et une voix me dit de rester et de devenir une exorciste.

Que dois-je faire ? Je vous en supplie laisser moi avec ma sœur.

POV Emilia

- Emilia...Gémit-elle en me regardant d'un regard désespéré.

- Je ne veux pas que tu cause du tort à la Congrégation. Je ne veux pas que tu les trahisses. Ou, du moins, nous allons la trahir ensemble. Je me ferais Noé. Tu penses que le conte acceptera?

- Emilia, non, c'est moi qui veux devenir exorciste, je ne veux pas t'attirer dans ce côté sombre de ma vie. Pour moi tu as toujours été la lumière, tu m'as toujours éclairé, guidé vers un monde meilleur... Ne devient pas sombre comme moi, je ne le supporterais pas...

- Emilie... Je la regardai les yeux brillants. Bien, allons prévenir Komui.

- Quoi NON, Emilia tu es folle! Personne ne croira à ma bonne foi, il me rejettera. Non, je ne veux pas.

- Trop tard! Fis Komui qui se dégagé du mur derrière lequel il s'était caché. Bon ma petite Emilie, tu vas nous donner du fil à retordre.

- Mais à plusieurs on va y arriver! Cria Lavi enthousiaste. Il apparut à l'autre bout du couloir, suivi de Lenalee, de Kanda et d'Allen.

- Leçon N°1 de la Congrégation, Commençai-je, les couloirs ne sont pas sûrs.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Quelques heures après, toute la Congrégation fut réunie dans une salle de conférence immense. Le conseil de guerre de la Congrégation des exorcistes allait commencer.

« Hors de question ! Cria un homme. Nous avons déjà Allen, un Noé de plus et se sera l'invasion!

- Luberier, je conçois votre colère et votre jugement mais sa sœur est compatible et nous nous devons d'écouter un apôtre.

-Oh ! Fis-je, ai-je précisé que si elle ne peut pas rester je vais direct faire mes valises et je rejoins les Noés. Le conte sera sûrement content d'avoir un apôtre dans leur camp, qui de plus est je connais par cœur la congrégation...

- Rappeler moi comment cette traîtresse à intégrer la Congrégation ? Demanda Luberier avec un regard méfient

- Cette jeune fille nous a activement aidées depuis qu'elle est ici. Je veux leur faire confiance. Répondit Komui en soutenant le regard de l'inspecteur

- Je suis contre cette proposition! Cria Luberier en se levant. Laissez une Noé sans surveillance dans la Congrégation nous mènera à notre perte.

- Soit, Fis-je, Lavi, tu surveilleras Emilie pendant...Disons 2 semaines. Si entre temps il y a le moindre problème avec elle, je...Qu'est-ce que je raconte il n'y en aura pas! Komui-sama, vous accepter cette décision ?

- Ai-je le choix Emilia? Répondis Komui en soupirant, amusé.

-Non. Répondis-je le regard assuré. Bien Luberier vous n'êtes pas autorisé à faire quelques objections que ce soit. La séance est levée.

Personne ne bougea, tous étaient grandement étonnés qu'un petit apôtre a réussi à faire taire tous les maréchaux et le reste de l'assemblée en quelques minutes. Cross fut le premier à briser le silence:

-Cette gamine a du charisme...Et en plus elle est jolie, que demander de plus? Je suis complètement d'accord avec sa décision. Allez hop hop hop, la séance est levée, vous ne l'avez pas entendue?

- Cross-sama...Fis-je les larmes aux yeux.

C'est à ce moment précis que l'assistance et moi-même se rendîmes compte du courage que j'avais dû faire preuve pour défier toute une assemblée de Maréchaux. Je me rendis compte que j'avais coordonné une histoire qui avait une importance capitale sur l'histoire de la Congrégation, non pas seulement de la Congrégation, mais du monde.

Mais, ça, vous le découvrirez un peu plus tard.

Je sortis la tête haute au bras du Maréchal Cross, avec qui je m'entendais très bien.

-Tu m'as impressionné Emilia. Tu as un charisme incroyable. Je te verrais bien en nouvel intendant de la Congrégation.

-Succéder à Komui? AH ça NON!

-Pourquoi? Me questionna-t-il.

-J'en ai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie pour remettre de l'ordre dans la paperasse de la Congrégation! Fis-je en rigolant.

-Rectification, J'EN ai pour la fin de MA vie. Tu es au moins aussi bordélique que lui Emilia!

-Emilie! Criais-je en lui sautant dans les bras

-Je suis fière de toi ma sœur!

Je relâchais mon étreinte, et avisa Lavi qui me regardait adossé au mur du couloir qui menait au réfectoire.

-Lavi, je sais que je suis belle mais de là à me dévisager à ce point, Emilie va me tuer! Lui dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

-Tu cherche ma mort, commença-t-il.

-Hein? Lavi tu es sûr que ça va?

-Comment veut tu que je reste 2 semaines entières collé à Emilie alors que tu me tueras si je tente le MOINDRE truc! SADIQUE!

-Ah, c'est donc ça...dis-je en rigolant. Tu as MA bénédiction. Par contre celle d'Emilie...

-Youpi! Dis-t-il en me sautant dans les bras. JE T'ADORE!

-Euh vous nous faites quoi là? Firent 2 voix que nous connaissions que trop.

On se retourna lentement en sentant les 2 ENORMES auras noires qui nous entouraient.

-EUH... (Comment on va leur expliquer qu'il me saute dans les bras parce que je viens de l'autoriser à avoir une relation amoureuse avec ma sœur? Oh putain je n'ai jamais de bol)

-LAVI...Fis Kanda, visiblement très irrité.

-Mais pourquoi t'énerves-tu Yuu? Fis Lavi un sourire (ou plutôt un rictus) aux lèvres. Tu n'as aucun lien avec Emilia à ce que je sache.

Kanda vira à la rouge tomate et ravala la réplique cinglante qu'il avait préparée.

-Et toi Emilie? Fis-je en suivant l'exemple du petit génie qui me serrait (toujours!) dans ses bras. Je croyais que Lavi était un imbécile fini?

-Sale vicieuse! Me fis-t-elle. Mais c'est vrai c'est un abruti fini !

-Merci du compliment sœurette!

-Bon, fis Kanda qui s'était repris, Vous allez vous lâchez quand?

-Mais nous n'avons aucune raison de nous lâchez! S'exclama Lavi.

-? Dis-je.

-Emilia et moi sortons ensemble! Souhaitez nous tous vos vœux de bonheur! Dis Lavi en souriant franchement et en m'embrassant sur la joue.

En quelques secondes, j'avais entraîné Lavi dans ma chambre et le plaqua contre le mur:

-Tu va m'expliquer tout de suite cette mascarade aussi non je te tue!

-Hé, ho, calme toi Emilia, Lâche moi et je te raconte mon plan.

Quelques minutes plus tard...

-Attends, commençais-je, Tu veux dire que tu veux qu'on fasse semblant de sortir ensemble pour savoir si Kandy m'aime, et si toi, Emilie t'aime?

-Exactement, Dis Lavi, en ayant un peu peur de ma réaction.

-MAIS C'EST UNE IDEE GENIALE!

Pov Emilie

C'est peine perdu, Lavi sort avec ma sœur je n'ai aucune chance. De toute façon je m'en doutais bien, elle es la lumière, je suis l'ombre, personne n'aime l'obscuritée. Je soupirai et me dirigeais vers Lenalee et Allen qui discutaient joyeusement.

« Salut Emilie ! s'exclama Allen qui étirais les joue de Timcampy.

- Salut. Soupirais-je en m'affalant sur le siège le plus loin possible des deux tourtereaux »

Des chuchotements retentirent dans le salon. Je savais de qui ça parlait, de moi et mes origines. Je fixai un point dans le salon et pendant 10 minutes, je réfléchissais comment parler à cette voix, celle que j'avais entendu dans mon rêve quelques nuits plus tôt. Soudain je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, je levai les yeux et vis Kanda me regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond. Héhé, je compends pourquoi il semblait plaire à ma soeur... Je soutiens son regard pendant quelques instants avant de détourner mon regard.

« Tu es plus faible que ta sœur. Ricana-t-il

- Te moque pas de moi je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- Blood. Murmura-t-il à mon oreille

- Hein ?

- Tes yeux on la couleur sang donc Blood comme surnom ça te va bien. Raisonna-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Et bien si tu commence a donner des surnoms à tout le monde comme Emilia ça va pas le faire!

- Tss, elle déteint DEJA sur moi! Fis-t-il, amusé.

- Pourquoi tu viens me parler à MOI? Vas trouver Emilia et embête quelqu'un d'autre.

- Parce que c'est plus facile de parler avec toi. Vois-tu, Emilia m'impressionne, elle a d charisme, du répondant, une intelligence très développée et une assurance qui ferait chanceler n'importe qui. J'adore parler avec elle évidemment, mais j'ai toujours peur de paraitre bête ou idiot quand je parle avec elle, tandis qu'avec toi...Tout est plus simple!

- Tss, je ne te savais pas si bavard!

- Emilie m'as changé, tu devais être un peu comme moi avant non? Froide, distante, indifférente, en quelque sorte sombre...

Je le regardais, très étonnée qu'il ai pu dresser mon portrait aussi vite, et sans se tromper.

- Baka ! » Je me levai et au moment où j'allais lui foutre la baffe de sa vie mon golem se posta devant moi. Je lançai un regard noir avant d'écouter ce qu'avait à me dire mon golem.

« Emilie vous êtes prié de vous rendre dans le bureau du grand intendant avec Lavi pour une mission de la plus haute importance. Fin du message »

Je soupirais avant de me diriger vers la chambre de Lavi. Je toquais mais sans réponse. Sans le moindre bruit je me dirigeais telle une ombre vers le bureau de Komui.

« Ah ! Emilie tu es là il ne manquait plus que toi. S'exclama l'intendant. » Lavi était installé dans un fauteuil avec un homme et un gamin. Je reconnu tout de suite le maréchal Cross mais le garçon je ne l'avais jamais vu. Il avait les cheveux bleus et une pierre au milieu du front. Quand il me vit arriver il sauta du canapé et viens à ma rencontre.

« Je suis Timothy. Ravi de te rencontrer Emilie. C'est bizarre je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça... Tu est plus froide que ta sœur!

- Si ce gosse ne se tait pas je lui tire dessus.

- Emilie c'est vrai que moi non plus je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça, avant. Vous êtes jumelles avec Emilia mais pourtant vous avez un caractère RADICALEMENT différent. Fit remarquer Cross.

- Peut-on parler de la mission? Dit le lapin pour changer de sujet.

- Oui, votre mission est d'accompagner le maréchal Cross en Inde pour régler une de ses vielles affaires.

- Et bien sûr sa vie sera en danger à chaque seconde! Tss il ne peut pas se débrouiller tout seul comme une grande personne qu'il est? Rétorquai-je.

- NON, ça va être compliqué si nous comptons l'Akuma de niveau 4 qui se promène sans faire la moindre victime depuis 1 semaine.

- Vous voulez que l'on s'occupe de cet Akuma pendant que Cross règle ses affaires ? Demanda Timothy ahuri.

- Oui et tu l'accompagneras Timothy pendant que Lavi et Emilie détruisent l'Akuma. Voilà le topo donc vous partirez demain à 18h. Déclara Komui. »

Je quittai le bureau avec Lavi qui était censé me surveiller pour me diriger vers ma nouvelle chambre.

« Un pas de plus Lavi et je t'étrangle. Le menaçais- je avant de lui fermer la porte au nez.

- Emilie je suis censé te surveiller. Protesta-t-il. Donc ouvre cette porte !

- NON!

-Ouvre cette porte aussi non j'appelle ta sœur!

Aie, il a touché la corde sensible...Je ne me sens pas de la voir tout de suite.

- Je t'ouvre que si tu restes assis sur le lit.

- Ok.

Je lui ouvris et je partis dans ma salle de bain.

- Je vais me laver Spi et toi vous me surveiller Lavi. Ok ?

Murmurai-je à mes innocences

- Ok viens Lou. Allons surveiller le grand méchant loup ! s'exclama Spi »

Vous ais-je précisé que je suis compatible avec une innocence, qui prends la forme de deux lapins, un noir, l'autre blanc qui se transforment soit en deux pistolets, soit le noir en une guitare électrique et le blanc en une corde d'or qui, quand je la fit résonner, fait exploser les Akumas. Cette innocence est jumelle avec celle d'Emilia, sa voix immobilise et descelle les akumas pendant que je m'occupe du nettoyage. Elle se charge des âmes, en très gros, je fais le sale boulot.

Pendant que je me lavais, je n'entendis pas un seul bruit à part celui de l'eau qui coule.

POV Emilia

Le plan de Lavi est génial mais j'ai de la peine pour Emilie. Son regard avait changé quand Lavi l'a regardé, il y avait comme de la détresse. Je soupirais et me levais de mon lit. Je crois qu'Emilie ne me le pardonnera jamais. Enfin, si, mais j'aurais droit a des regards noirs pendant au moins une semaine! Elle pardonne vite, mais à un don pour te faire culpabiliser c'est incroyable. Soudain quelqu'un frappa à ma porte.

« Emilia, sais-tu où est ta sœur. Me demanda une voix. Cette voix, c'était celle du Maréchal Cross.

- Non Cross-sama, je ne sais pas, elle est surement avec Lavi ou dans sa chambre.

- Bien merci. Peux-tu m'aider à la trouver ?

- Oui bien sûr. » Dis-je en sortant de ma chambre. Pendant une bonne heure on chercha Emilie dans la Congrégation mais impossible de la trouver. Voilà le 1er problème en vue. On a perdu une Noé extrêmement dangereuse en pleine nature et j'y pense Lavi aussi est introuvable.

« Kanda ! Criais-je en voyant le japonais au loin. Tu n'aurais pas vu Emilie et Lavi ?

- Si ils sont partis en ville pour trouver un empli pour Emilie. Répondit-il sur un ton glacial.

- Merci. Répondis-je, un peu vexée par ce ton de reproche.

- Tss

- Kandy-chou, est-ce que tu pourrais me rejoindre dans ma chambre dans une petite heure, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Je me retournai et marcha en direction de ma chambre sans même attendre sa réponse.

POV Emilie

17H45 : Je me rendis dans le bureau de Komui, Chercher le rapport de ces dernières heures au sujet de la mission en Inde. Komui me fait comprendre que je ne dois pas quitter la Congrégation sans accord, au moins pendant ces deux semaines ou Luberier épiait mes faits et gestes.

Je quittais son bureau quand je tombais sur Kanda.

- Ha! Emilie! S'exclama-t-il.

- Qui y a t-il M. le drogué au Soba?

- Aussi piquante que sa sœur...Bref, serais-tu pourquoi ta sœur veux me voir?

-Hein?

-Elle m'a demandé de la rejoindre dans sa chambre...Je me demande pourquoi...Pour être franc, je stresse un peu, étant donné que je suis le meilleur ami de Lavi, j'a très peur qu'elle me demande des informations sur lui, je n'aurai pas le courage de lui répondre...J'imagine que tu as deviné depuis longtemps mes sentiments pour elle?

- Depuis le jour où je t'ai vu poser les yeux sur elle je suis sûre et certaine que tu es fou amoureux d'elle.

-Lavi m'a secoué jusqu'a ce que j'admette mes sentiments! Je pensais qu'il en pinçait un peu pour toi, mais visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas...

Je le regardai d'un regard noir, puis, je fus interrompue par un avion en papier qui volait vers nous. Kanda l'attrapa au vol.

-Emilie, lisais-t-il, rejoint moi dans ma chambre. Signé Lavi. Et bas dis donc, quelle coïncidence!

- Sache, Kanda, que je ne croit pas aux coïncidences...

-Bon je file voir Emilia, on se voit demain, pour voir si c'est une coïncidence ou pas...

- Oui, à plus Kanda.

Il se retourna et marcha vers la chambre d'Emilia. Finalement, il est sympa, mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'il n'a pas son masque de froideur. Je dois lui inspirer confiance de par nos ressemblances caractérielles.

POV Emilia:

Bon, le plan de Lavi va commencer...Oh putain je stresse à mort quelle idée de merde il a eu! Enfin, elle est bonne, mais à appliquer, faut avoir du culot! Qu'est-ce que je raconte, le culot, c'es pas ce qui manque!

Ca y est il frappe à la porte... Je pris une grande inspiration et lança: "Entre c'est ouvert!"

_Pendant ce temps devant la porte de Lavi…_

POV Lavi :

J'ai eu une très, mais alors très mauvaise idée…Mais bon je vais pas me dégonfler Emilia se degonfleras pas elle !

Ca y est elle toque à la porte

-Lavi, c'est moi Emilie…

POV Emilia :

La porte commence doucement à s'ouvrir…

Que le plan de Lavi commence!


	8. Je t'aime

Ce chapitre là cc'est en grande partie Emilia ( Yuna ) qui l'a écrit donc attendez vous a êtres surpris

bonne lecture

Chapitre 8

-Emilia ? C'est moi, Kanda…

-Entre….

-Emilia, t'est où, je n'arrive pas à te voir…

POV Kanda

La lumière était éteinte, seule la pleine lune éclairait le visage angélique d'Emilia qui était assise au bord de la fenêtre.

Qu'elle est belle, qui conque la voyant comme cela ne pourrais nier le fait qu'elle soit magnifiquement belle.

Sa peau blanche, éclairée par la lune, fait ressortir la roseur naturelle de ses joues, et ses grands yeux bleus brillent tels de merveilleux saphirs dans la nuit. Elle porte une robe blanche, longue et fluide, cintrée sous la poitrine lui donnant l'air d'un ange déchu tombé du ciel. Son visage affiche un air profondément mélancolique, ses longs cils fournis et épais, papillonnèrent pendant quelques secondes puis elle pencha un peu la tête sur le coté et se mis à parler.

POV Emilia :

-Dis Kanda…Pourquoi est-tu venu torse nu ?

-Ah, ça...Dis la kendoka en rougissant légèrement, je sors de l'entraînement, et je ne voulais pas me mettre en retard donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre ma douche et d'aller me changer, désolé, j'aurais du arrêter l'entraînement un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui…

-C'est pas grave, tu sais bien que ça ne me dérange absolument pas, quand on s'entraîne ensemble, on termine vite toi torse nu et moi en brassière de sport, Lâchais-je avec un rire joyeux.

-Alors, fit-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise de mon bureau. Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

Il fit alors rouler la chaise jusqu'a la fenêtre pour se rapprocher de moi et distinguer mon visage.

-Oui fis-je en me levant, d'abord je ne suis jamais sortis avec Lavi et ça n'arriveras pas dans le futur…

-Ok…

Il mis quelques secondes à avaler l'information.

-QUOI ? S'exlama-t-il, Tu rigole la ? C'est vrai ? Tu n'es jamais sorti avec lui ?

-Un plan débile de Baka Usagi, pour savoir si Emilie craquait pour lui…

Pensées intérieures de Kanda : Youpi ! Alors ce n'était qu'un plan tordu de cet imbécile de lapin ! Il faudra que je pense à l'étriper un de ces quatre…revenons à Emilia.

-Bien, ça fait presque un jour qu'on a pas parlé et pourtant j'ai PLEINS de choses à ta raconter. Comment tu m'as trouvé au conseil ?

-….T'as du culot pour une gamine de 14 ans.

-La ferme le vieux de 16 ans ! Et puis d'abord sache que j'ai eu 15 ans il y a deux semaines.

-Mais tu me l'as pas dis !

- Bas, tu ne me l'as jamais demandé…

-Je t'apporterais un cadeau dès que j'en aurais trouvé un.

-Te biles pas je m'en fous.

-Moi j'y tiens tu es ma meilleure amie quand même.

Cette phrase me fit l'effet d'un couteau qui se plantait dans mon cœur.

-Enfin, continua-t-il, tu est presque comme ma petite sœur…

Alors là, c'en était trop ! Il remuait Mugen dans la plaie, arrachais mon cœur de la pointe du sabre et croquait dedans a pleines dents.

-Emilia ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Son visage à la peau blanche était si beau éclairé par la lune, son torse, musclé, était d'une blancheur enivrante, et ses yeux me regardaient d'un regard posé et doux.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si beau ? Il était assis sur mon lit maintenant, en me fixant intensément.

Je me levais, marchant lentement vers lui, et m'installais à califourchon sur ses genoux, face à lui. Je voyais très bien, même dans la pénombre que cela provoquait un grand gène chez lui.

Je souris, puis lui dit :

-Kanda…

J'embrassai alors Kanda, d'un baiser doux et tendre, exactement comme je l'imaginais. Il me regarda très étonné :

-Emilia ?

Avide de sa chaleur, je le remembrasse, profitant de l'effet de surprise pour glisser directement ma langue dans la bouche du kendoka. Je glissai mes mains sur sa nuque, faisant passer ma main dans ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses. Puis, je pris celle de mon partenaire, qui soit disant au passage était toujours en état de choc, et la calla sur ma hanche, puis je saisis sa deuxième main et entremêlas mes doigts aux siens. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, je rompis le baiser, lui déposa quelques bisous dans le cou, puis titilla son oreille :

-Kanda, je t'aime, lui murmurais-je, avant de lui mordiller l'oreille.

A ce moment précis, tout s'accéléra.

POV Kanda :

-Emilia ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je me rapprochais d'elle de façon à mieux l'admirer. Qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de l'embrasser.

Elle me fixa quelques instants puis vint s'installer sur mes genoux, à cheval, en face de moi.

Oh putain si je rêve, pitié ne me réveillez pas, pas maintenant !

-Kanda…

Je sentis alors un contact chaud et doux sur mes lèvres. Non… c'est pas possible…elle m'embrasse là ? Elle retira ses lèvres des miennes au moment où je me rendis compte de la situation.

-Emilia ?

Arrêtes d'espérer, ça doit être ton imagination mon vieux, elle ne t'aime sûrement pas.

Elle me remembrasse, passant sa langue dans ma bouche. Je n'arrive même pas à réagir tellement je suis sidéré. Alors elle m'aime, pour de vrai ?

Elle passât une main sur ma nuque, caressant mes cheveux, tout en continuant de m'embrasser. De sa deuxième main, elle prit ma main gauche et la posa sur sa hanche gauche, puis pris ma deuxième main et entrecroisa nos doigts. Elle lâcha ma bouche, à mon grand regret, m'embrassa quelques instants dans le cou, puis lécha et mordilla mon oreille.

-Kanda, je t'aime…

C'était la phrase que je n'imaginais même pas entendre en rêve. Cela suffit à me faire revenir dans mon état normal. Elle m'embrassait depuis presque 10 minutes et moi je n'ai manifesté aucune réaction ?

Je la plaquai contre le lis en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Elle commença à caresser mon torse, à retracer les lignes de mes muscles, en descendant dangereusement vers mon bas ventre. Je saisi sa main, la regarda dans les yeux et lui demandais :

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux Emilia, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter après, est-ce que tu es sûre de toi ?

Elle me regarda dans les yeux puis me répondis

-Je t'aime, je te l'ai déjà dis, non ?

A ces paroles, je l'embrassai intensément, une de mes mains à coté de sa tête, l'autre sur son épaule, faisant doucement descendre la bretelle de sa robe.

Je ne tenais plus, j'en veux plus, toujours plus. J'ôtais le haut de sa robe d'un seul geste, dévoilant son soutien-gorge bleu clair, orné de dentelles blanches. Soit, elle s'était préparée à ça, soit je veux voir son placard à sous vêtements ! Je cessai de l'embrasser puis l'embrassa dans le cou, descendant vers son énorme poitrine. Je sais, je suis un pervers, mais franchement, on est bien content quand notre copine fait du D, voire du E au lieu du B ou du C standard…

-Ne…ne regarde pas, Je…je n'ai pas mis de jolis sous vêtements aujourd'hui… me dit-elle en soupirant d'aise.

J'en profitais pour la regarder, ses joues étaient bien plus rouges qu'elles ne devraient l'être et ses yeux affichaient une lueur que je n'avais jamais vu, ses yeux étaient pleins de luxure.

Bon dieu ce qu'elle pouvait être sexy ! Lavi sort de ce corps !

Je l'embrassais doucement, puis la regarda dans les yeux :

-Emilia, tu es parfaite, ok ? Je te trouve absolument irrésistible.

-Mhm, acquiesça-t-elle en rougissant. C'est la première fois que je la voyais si vulnérable, elle était vraiment trop mignonne.

Je passais ma main sous son soutif, elle laissa échapper un gémissement, que je trouvais terriblement excitant. En quelques secondes, son soutif gisait sur le sol de sa chambre. Je lui mordillais un sein, une de mes mains s'occupait de l'autre tandis que ma seconde main remontait le long de sa cuisse. Ses seins devaient être une partie particulièrement sensible de son anatomie, car elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, et ses mamelles étaient dures comme du bois. Ma seconde main atteignit sa culotte, qui était déjà trempée, signe qu'elle appréciait le moment autant que moi. Je la déshabillai complètement, lui laissant pour seul vêtement sa culotte, qui était assortie au soutien gorge qui gisais par terre depuis un bout de temps maintenant.

Je m'éloignais un peu pour la contempler, j'étais à ce moment-ci à genoux ses mollets entre mes deux cuisses. Elle s'assit, puis me retira mon pantalon et s'attaqua à mes tétons. Quelques instants plus tard, j'en tremblais de plaisir, à croire que cette partie de nos anatomies était particulièrement sensible.

-Tu es prête ? La questionnais-je. La connaissant, elle serait encore capable de me dire qu'elle voulait tout arrêter.

Elle glissa alors une main dans mon boxer. Je considère ça comme un Oui.

Pov Emilie

Je toquai à la porte de sa chambre. Respire Emilie, tout va bien se passer...

« - Lavi c'est Emilie ! Dis-je.

- Oui entre. »

J'ouvrai la porte et pénétrai dans sa chambre. Il était assis sur un amas de journaux, et de déchets. Je viens de comprendre pourquoi il s'entend si bien avec ma sœur, on dirait sa chambre ! Il me regarda si intensément que j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser. Il me fit signe de m'assoir, je m'installai à quelques centimètres de lui. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Pourquoi ? L'homme que j'aime sort avec ma jumelle, avec ma lumière, avec la deuxième partie de mon âme.

« Tu es bien silencieuse… Dit- pour rompre le silence

- Je…

- Je voulais te dire quelque chose au sujet de ta sœur et moi. Reprit-il sur un ton sérieux

- Si c'est pour avoir des Information sur elle c'est raté ! Répondis-je énervé

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te dire. Dit-il en détournant le regard. En fait … je ne suis jamais sorti avec ta sœur. On a fait ça pour voir si Kanda l'aimais.

Là je n'en pouvait plus je levai ma main et quelques secondes après, elle s'abatis sur la joue de Lavi avec une force phénoménale.

- Baka !

- Aïe ça fait mal ! Emilie, je… Dit le Lapin Crétin en se massant la joue.

- C'est normal ! Répondis-je, à cette réponse. Je…je, tu…oh et puis merde vos plans foireux me font chier !

Il afficha un sourire satisfait.

-Hé, pourquoi tu souris ? Demandais-je en rougissant. Dieu qu'il est beau quand il sourit ! Reprenons nos esprits.

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? Me demanda-t-il sournoisement. Je nous imagine toi et moi, nus, ici même en train de faire sauvagement l'amour !

- BAAAAAAAKAAAAAAA ! Criais-je en le frappant.

Il me tira vers lui et quand mon visage ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, il me murmura « Je t'aime Blood ». J'adore quand on m'appelle comme ça, je rougis encore de plus belle. Blood ce surnom me fut donné en CM2 par mon imbécile de sœur jumelle à cause de mes yeux couleur sang, d'ailleurs j'avais surnommé celle-ci Midnight, en rapport avec ses yeux bleus nuit, mais revenons à notre scène.

Il murmura je t'aime si facilement que je crus que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses lèvres si douces et délicieuses. Lavi rompit le baiser et me regarda, son œil me ape et m'attire. Je posai ma main sur sa joue rouge avant d'y déposer un baiser. Il me remembrasse, mais le baiser se fit plus intense, il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres pour me demander d'entrouvrir les lèvres, ce que je fis presque immédiatement. Nos deux langues jouèrent pendant un bon moment, puis Lavi rompis le baiser. Je sentis sa main remonter doucement de mes hanches vers ma poitrine.

- Emilie, je….

- KANDA !

Nous nous regardèrent éberlués…Ce cri, c'était…Emilia ! Nous courrons jusqu'à sa chambre, qui était voisine à celle de Lavi. Lavi ouvrit la porte brusquement, en criant - Emilia, tu n'a rien !

- Non je n'ai rien Lavi, on peut savoir ce qui vous a pris à tout les deux ?

Nous découvrîmes Emilia, qui avait enfilé le tee-shirt de Kanda, debout devant nous, les mains sur ses hanches. Elle paraissait très énervée. Nous regardions alors la chambre pour découvrir des vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Lavi saisi le soutien gorge bleu à froufrous de Emilia :

- Hé bas dis donc, y a du monde au balcon !

- Ca, je l'avais remarqué ! Fit Kanda en saisissant Emilia par la taille. Je l'ai même on ne peut mieu remarqué, hein Emilia ?

- Pervers ! Cria Emilia en se dégageant.

- Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire, toute à l'heure…Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille avec un sourire pervers.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et passa une main sous son tee-shirt.

- Enleve tes pattes de la, Yuu-koi !

A ces mots, il rougit comme une tomate et retira sa main. Emilia, un sourire satisfait, le regarda pendant quelques instants, puis vint se caler dans ses bras.

- Je viens de comprendre d'où venait le cri de toute à l'heure…dis-je en regardant ma jumelle d'un regard amusé. Dis donc t'est pas une silencieuse toi !

- Hé ! Perverse ! s'exclama-t-elle en me sautant au cou.

- Ah, ouais, tu va voir ! Je saisi sa grosse poitrine à pleines mains en lançant un « Pouic ! » sonore.

- Bataille de POUICS ! Crions-nous d'une même voix.

Après quelques minutes, nous nous rendîmes compte de la situation. Lavi saignait du nez tandis que Kanda détournais le regard en nous jetant des coups d'yeux en coin.

Nous nous regardîmes toute les deux, puis nous éclatons de rire, dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

-Dites, qui veut se faire une soirée DVD ? Dis Lavi, qui s'étais repris.

-Nous ! Crièrent ma sœur et moi.

-Yuu-koi, tu veux bien passer la soirée avec nous ? Demanda ma sœur à Kanda, d'une voix mielleuse.

Le kendoka ne répondis pas, il était trop heureux que Emilia l'ai appelé comme ça. Après quelques instants, il pris son air cool et dis :

-Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, Emilia-koi…

Il rougis puis se retourna fesant mine de regarder ce qu'il se passait dehors. Lavi le regarda d'un air amusé, puis tendis sa main à Emilia pour l'aider à se relever. Nan mais pour qui il se prends lui ? On vient de s'embrasser et il aide ma sœur la première ?

-Emilia, d'ailleurs, il fallait que je te parle… Dis-t-il avec une voix on ne peut plus sérieuse.

Moi et Kanda nous regardâmes un instant, puis nous regardions avec attention ces deux là, sans perdre une seule miette de la conversation.

-Emilia, ton intervention pendant le conseil à fait impression, tu as reçu le respect et la sympathie de beaucoup de personnes, mais tu t'es aussi fait des ennemis…Luberier n'est qu'un exemple ! Tu auras aussi tout les Noés sur le dos, ils voudront reprendre Emilie, et tu es la cause de son départ. Je, soupira-t-il, Tu peut comprendre que je me fait énormément de souci pour toi…En quelques minutes, tu es devenue la cible principale des Noés…Fait attention à toi ok ?

-Oui, oui ! Fit ma jumelle d'un ton insouciant, Ne t'inquiète pas Lavi, il n'y aura aucun problème, et puis, j'ai Kanda à mes cotés, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mhm, acquiesça Lavi, mais ses yeux montraient toujours de l'inquiétude, il tient énormément à ma sœur et ça je le sais très bien.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de la situation dans laquelle s'est fourrée Emilia pour moi…Et voilà, c'est encore moi le boulet ! Emilia, me regarda, puis me pris dans ses bras :

-Si tu étais vraiment un boulet, je t'aurai laissé tomber depuis belle lurette Emilie !

Tss, elle m'énerve à lire dans mes pensées comme ça ! Je regardais son visage quelques instants, pour savoir si elle ne me mentait pas…Et oui, ce don est réciproque, on peut se comprendre d'un seul regard ! Alors voyons voir…Emilia ! C'est la première fois que je vois un air si triste chez elle. Pourtant, ses émotions sont parfaitement maquillées, même Kanda ne se doute de rien…Pourquoi est-elle comme ça ? Emilia, pitié, ne fait pas cette tête.

-AH ! Je viens de me rappeler ! je dois aller faire quelque chose de TRRRRES important ! Bonne soirée !

Elle fila sans demander son reste, et nous restâmes tout les trois bouches bée.

-C'est louche tout ça…commença Lavi.

-C'est même très louche…continua Kanda.

-Emilia…

Nous décidâmes de la suivre pour savoir ce qui se passait. Elle prit son manteau d'exorciste, et sortis dehors à la hâte. Ca devenait carrément flippant là.

Elle s'arrêtait en plein milieu du chemin, puis parla dans le vide :

-Bon, je sais que tu es là alors arrêtes de me faire attendre par ce froid, je gèle sur place là !

-Mais quelle insolence ! Dit une voix. Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?

Tyki apparut juste devant elle, en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Alors, je ne suis pas venue pour rien, QUOI ?

-Je sais tout !

-Tout quoi ? Je comprends rien !

-Ah, oui ? Tu es sûre ? Et si je te dis que je sais que c'est toi qui héberge Emilie ?

-Je te dis que c'est normal qu'elle vienne me rendre visite…C'EST MA SŒUR IMBECILE !

Ce cri dévastateur souleva les cheveux noirs et soyeux de Tyki.

-Hé bien, tu as une personnalité bien plus forte que ta sœur !

-On me le dit souvent !

-Laisse moi deviner…Commença-t-il en lui tournant autour. Enormément de charisme, sûre d'elle, intelligente, n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, se bat pour ce qu'elle croit, sait se défendre, farouche, presque sauvage, et pour terminer…Dis-il en lui baisant la main, Terriblement sexy.

-Oh arrêtes de me complimenter, je vais rougir ! Dit-elle sur un ton ironique

-Oh, j'ai oublié de préciser que tu es manipulatrice et que tu ne cède pas ton cœur facilement…

-C'est bon, tu as terminé ? Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, je retourne à la Congrégation !

-Non, reste, lui dit-il en la prenant par la taille. On a à peine parlé !

-C'est déjà bien assez, fit elle en se dégageant. A plus, petit gentleman !

Elle s'éloignait sans se retourner, d'un pas tranquille, les mains dans les poches. Tyki la regarda s'éloigner en souriant, puis disparu dans la nuit.

-Oh, Lavi, file moi ta veste, j'ai froid ! Et Yuu-koi, porte moi, il m'a épuisé. Emilie, t'as pas quelque chose de chaud à boire ? Je suis gelée !

Nous nous figèrent tout les trois, depuis notre poste d'observation situé derrière des buissons.

-Dépêchez vous ! Aussi non je vais regarder le film toute seule !

Nous courûmes pour la rejoindre, en la plaquant sur la neige et en lui faisant un gros câlin.

-Quoi ? Aller barrez vous, j'ai de la neige qui entre dans mon cou ! Hé, ho je vous parle !

On l'écouta râler avec un sourire, malgré ses apparences de fille insouciante, naïve et égoïste, elle se battait toujours pour les autres. Après une soirée DVD mémorable et une bataille de polochon endiablée, nous nous endormirent tout les 4, Emilia et moi dans son lit, Kanda adossé un lit, du coté d'Emilia, et Lavi étendu au milieu de la pièce.

J'adore ma vie, ici ! En fait, il vient de me venir une pensée…Je sors avec Lavi où pas ? On s'est embrassé, mais…RHAAA je suis maudite !

(Emilia : hé ho, c'est MA phrase préférée ça ! Mais bon, avec sa jumelle on partage tout :p)


	9. Première mission d'Emilie part 1

Chapitre 9

Il devait être 10h 30 quand je décidai de me lever. Je posai ma main là où dormait ma sœur mais l'endroit était froid, Emilie était déjà levée depuis longtemps. Je soupirai et m'assis sur mon lit. Lavi dormait encore et Kanda me regardais avec un regard qui voulait dire « ne t'inquiète pas elle est dans la salle de bain. ». Après quelque minute Emilie sortie en uniforme de la salle de bain.

« Coucou, vous avez bien dormit ? demanda Emilie enjouée comme une gosse sans se soucier qu'elle marchait sur Lavi.

- Euh oui merci de demander … répondis-je en cœur avec Kanda étonné devant le joie de ma sœur mais je remarqua vite qu'une veine tapait dangereusement sur le front de ma sœur.

- Emilie tu m'écrase … j'ai un éléphant qui me marche sur le dos. Souffla Lavi avec une grimace de douleur.

- Aïe. Je te comprends Emilie, écrase-le ! Cria le kendoka

- Youpi une scène sanglante ! »

Emilie allait donner le coup de grâce au lapin mais quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Emilie se dirigea vers le porte l'entre ouvrit et la referma aussitôt.

« C'était qui ? Demanda Lavi qui c'était relevé

- Un idiot … répondit-elle avec une aura noire. Et voilà, LA on peu dire que c'est normal. Je m disait aussi que Emilie ne pouvais pas être joyeuse de bon matin, sans aucune raison particulière. Donc...Un idiot, ça peut être n'importe qui! Lavi n'aurait pas été dans la pièce, la question ne se poserais pas, mais puisqu'il est là...

Je me décidais alors d'aller voire qui s'était. J'ouvris la porte en baillant:

-Oui?

- Bien le bonjour Emilia ! Me salua Timothy

- Timothy ? Que veux-tu de bon matin ?

- bah jusque Daysia m'envoi te dire de demander a Emilie... Commença –il avant de regarder si Emilie ne le regardait pas. Bon voila la question. Et il me chuchota la question dans l'oreille.

Pov Emilie

Après 1h à poiroter pendant qu'Emilia se préparait, je partais vers le bureau de Komui. Emilia va me rejoindre dans quelques minutes, le temps de régler deux ou trois problèmes qu'elle devait traiter d'urgence. Depuis son intervention à l'Assemblée, elle est considérée comme une personne importante ici. On parle d'elle pour succéder à Komui, et la plus grande partie des maréchaux lui portent un grand respect.

« Ohayo Emilie-chan ! Cria le grand Intendant bordélique.

- Il n'y a pas de -chan qui tienne! Dis-je en le frappant

- Mais-euh, tu es plus méchante que ta sœur!

- Arrêter de me comparer à elle, nous sommes jumelles, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Criai-je avant de m'asseoir dans le canapé. J'en ai marre moi!

-Pourtant tu devrais être flattée d'être comparée à elle! Le maréchal Cross entrait dans le bureau puis vint s'asseoir à mes cotés.

Cette jeune fille est brillante...Continua-t-il.

-Exactement, brillante...Et moi je suis terne, fade, à coté d'elle je ne suis pas grand chose.

-Pardon, mais je ne risque pas ma vie pour "pas grand chose"!

-Emilia! Fis-je étonnée. Tu as déjà terminé de régler tes affaires?

-Mhm, acquiesça-t-elle, Et franchement, Emilie, j'en ai marre de tes crises d'identité à la con, tu es TOI ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas comme moi que tu es nulle! Bien au contraire!

-Parfaitement d'accord!

-Ah, Lavi, tu es arrivé, repris Komui, On peut commencer.

-Tss, fis-je.

Je me sentais rougir, mais je réprimai mes sentiments bien vite. Une question me passa dans la tête:

-Emilia, en fait, pourquoi es-tu là pour notre convocation de mission, tu pars avec nous finalement?

-Non, me réponds-t-elle, mais je me dois d'être là, cette mission n'est pas si anodine que ça, voit-tu?

Ses yeux bleu nuit me regardaient d'un air grave. Elle s'est passé quelque chose, c'est certain

. Mais je ne pourrais dire quoi...Emilia a passé beaucoup de temps avec le Maréchal Cross ces derniers jours, ça doit avoir un rapport avec nous...Je veux dire, notre passé...

Apres les explications de Komui, je partis me préparer. J'avais mal au cœur rien que de penser à ces yeux reflétant tant de gravité, comme si je risquai quelque chose pendant cette mission. Je soupirai et me remit à me préparer.

Pov Emilia

Je n'arrive plus à la comprendre, elle ne voit pas ce que je sacrifie pour sa sécurité? Je ne veux plus la voir aussi triste.

Je regardai à la fenêtre, il commença à pleuvoir, une pluie de larmes.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Tu voulais me voir Emilia ? Demanda Lavi en entrant dans la chambre.

- Oui, je voudrais que tu me fasses une promesse.

Dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Promet moi qu'il n'arrivera rien a Emilie. S'il te plait.

- Je te le promets qu'Emilie sera en sécurité avec nous.

- Merci Lavi. Merci...Murmurai-je. »

POV Emilie:

Le départ approchais à grands pas, Emilia et Kanda insistèrent pour nous accompagnez à la gare. Elle avait un visage sombre, fermé, je voyais bien qu'elle vérifiait et revérifiait un scénario pour assurer ma sécurité. Elle avait tout les pions nécessaires entre ses mains, il fallait juste qu'elle joue bien maintenant. Elle me dit au revoir avec un sourire triste.  
>Dans le train, j'entends Lavi et Timothy discuter, ils croyaient que je dormais.<p>

-Emilia est trop protectrice, s'engueuler avec Komui pour partir avec nous, c'est complètement débile. Commença Timothy. Elle nous prend pour des incapables?

-Mais non, elle s'inquiète pour sa sœur, c'est tout, tu ne te rends pas compte...

-Bien sur que si je me rends compte! Elle a juste un sister complex, c'est tout!

Ne pouvant pas me taire d'avantage, je me levis et me planta devant Timothy :

-Bien sûr que non tu ne comprends pas! Tu es encore bien trop puéril pour ne serait-ce imaginer ce qui nous arrive! Elle, elle doit constamment me protéger, me surveiller, placer correctement les pions pour assurer ma sécurité! A côté d'elle, tu n'es qu'une loque!

-Emilie, fit Lavi en mettant la main sur mon épaule, Laisse, allons dans une autre cabine, allez, viens!

Je suivis Lavi en jetant un regard noir à cet imbécile de Timothy, puis je commençai à me demander où Lavi m'emmenais. Il prit une clé dans sa poche, et ouvrit une porte en bois avec, gravée sur le devant de celle-ci, "invités de marque". La cabine, spacieuse, était meublée très sobrement, du au manque de place. Un canapé, un grand lit, une jolie salle de bain, une commode, une coiffeuse, et un bureau. Elle était décorée dans les tons vieux rose et bois, ce qui lui donnait un air ancien, hors du temps. Par rapport aux cabines normales, celle-ci était bien mieux décorée, mais aussi bien plus grande. Nos trois jours de train seront agréables dans cette cabine.

-J'ai obtenu cette cabine, comme ça tu seras bien!

-Hé, mais et toi? Ne me dis pas que tu vas retourner dans l'autre cabine pourrie après avoir obtenue celle-ci?

-Bah...Commença Lavi. Au départ, c'est prévu comme ça, je ne vais pas dormir avec toi quand même! (Quoique, ça ne me déplairait pas...Emilia, patapé!)

-Même le canapé à l'air plus confortable que les vieux lits de l'autre cabine. Je suis de bonne humeur profite-en!

-Bien chef! Je vais chercher nos valises, on pourra s'installer tranquillement comme ça, en plus j'ai amené du thé, j'ai acheté ton préféré!

- Cool merci Lavi ^^!

Il sortit de la cabine, tout en me conseillant de fermer à clé derrière lui. Il avait un double de la clé, Je ne laissai donc pas la clé, mais la glissa dans une des poches de ma robe rouge. Je m'assis sur le lit, regardât les paysages défiler devant mes yeux. Je repensais aux paroles de Timothy...Une larme me vint aux yeux. Alors c'est comme ça qu'on voyait ma sœur? Elle, elle fait tellement pour moi...Je pleurais réellement maintenant. Des grosses larmes, qui coulaient sur mes joues. Je ne les essuyais pas, bien au contraire. Quand on était encore gamines, Emilia me disait toujours de ne pas essuyer mes larmes, si elles viennent à nos yeux, ce n'est pas par hasard. « Laisse couler tes larmes Emilie, laisse ta peine se sécher naturellement, comme tes larmes…Et c'est seulement après que tu pourras prendre la vie avec insouciance et bonheur ! »

En plus, Emilia est tellement belle quand elle pleure, pourquoi je ne serais pas pareille qu'elle, on est jumelles ? J'entendis à ce moment précis une clé tourner dans la serrure. Lavi était revenu, je séchai mes larmes à la hâte, et me tourna dos à la porte, en faisant mine de regarder le paysage.

-C'est bon ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Euh, je vais aller prendre une douche, je suis fatiguée, je prendrais du thé un peu plus tard ok ?

J'ai eu beau faire de mon mieux, ma voix était tremblotante. Il comprit très vite :

-Ne t'inquiète pas des mots de Timothy, ce n'est pas si grave…

Alors, là, c'est trop. Déjà que je suis au bord des larmes, cet imbécile me dis que si l'on insulte ma sœur ce n'est « pas grave » ?

-Toi aussi tu ne comprends rien ! Fis-je en criant. Toutes les larmes que j'avais retenues semblaient couler toutes en même temps à ce moment précis. JE TE DETESTE !

Je couru dans la salle de bain en prenant mon sac de voyage au passage. Je tournis le verrou, ouvrit l'eau de la baignoire, et me laissa glisser sur le mur en pleurant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Prenez vous-en à moi ! Elle qui fait tant pour moi, pour nous protéger, pour me protéger ! Je me glissai dans la douche, pour me nettoyer avant de rentrer dans mon bain brulant. J'aperçus une ENORME araignée courir sur le sol blanc de la douche (et quand je dis énorme, c'est qu'elle est vraiment grosse, je suis Emilie, pas Emilia ! Emilie : Mais-euh, 3mm c'est ENORME !)

- !

POV Lavi :

Trop cool ! Je sens qu'avec Emilie, ça va de mieux en mieux ! Mince, où j'ai bien pu mettre mes clés…Ah, Ca y est ! J'ouvris la porte, et je trouvai Emilie de dos, regardant la fenêtre.

-C'est bon !

- Euh, je vais aller prendre une douche, je suis fatiguée, je prendrais du thé un peu plus tard ok ? Sa voix est tremblotante. Elle, elle pleure ? Ah, Timothy…Bah, ce n'est pas si grave dans le fond…J'essayai de la rassurer :

-Ne t'inquiète pas des mots de Timothy, ce n'est pas si grave…

-Toi aussi tu ne comprends rien ! Elle pleura abondamment et paraissait vraiment en colère. J'étais tellement bouche bée que je ne pouvais même pas cligner des yeux. JE TE DETESTE !

… (Lavi est momentanément hors service, veuillez nous excuser de ce désagrément, nous le règlerons dans les plus brefs délais)…..

Le temps de reprendre mes esprits, Emilie s'étais enfermée dans la salle de bains, et j'entendis l'eau couler. Je m'assis sur le lit en soupirant. J'avais oublié qu'Emilie est émotionnellement instable, contrairement à sa sœur, qui intériorise tout ses sentiments et qui ne laisse rien savoir de ses vrais sentiments. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui me dérange chez Emilia, j'ai l'impression d'être un pantin, un pion avec lequel elle joue. Emilia est dans un sens…distant. Alors qu'Emilie est très simple, elle montre tous ses sentiments, bons ou mauvais. C'est ce qui fait son charme ! Ah, Emilie…Je ne sais pas comment réagir avec elle…Mais, je l'aime.

!

Emilie ! Je couru vers la salle de bain, défonça la porte d'un coup de pied, et découvris Emilie, collée contre le mur, terrorisée, par une araignée ENORME sur le carrelage blanc de la salle de bain. Je la fis dégarpir avec un coup de jet d'eau.

-Voilà ! Pitié, à l'avenir, ne crie pas comme ça pour une petite bête, j'ai cru qu'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose !

C'est à ce moment précis que je me rendis compte de la tenue d'Emilie…Elle était…nue…*saigne du nez* Merde !

POV Emilie :

Il, il nous fait quoi là ? Il saigne du nez ? Hein ? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Trop drôle ! Quel imbécile !

Je reculais, et tombait assise dans la douche. Je n'arriver pas à m'arrêter de rire. Je tenais ma serviette d'une main, tout en frappant le sol avec l'autre. Trop drôle !

POV Lavi :

Hein ? Elle rigole ? Bah, tant mieux ! Elle tombe assise dans la douche, bon Dieu, qu'elle est jolie ! Son rire clair et franc est exactement le même que sa sœur, c'est la première fois que je la vois sourire comme ça…Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, rien qu'a entendre son rire. Elle se calma, se releva, et se planta devant moi :

-Bon, je te remercie, mais dehors ! Je veux terminer de me laver !

-Oui, oui, j'y vais ! Lui répondis-je.

J'essayai d'actionner la poignée, mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas :

-C'est fermé !

-Mais non, répliqua-t-elle, c'est que tu ne force pas assez. Pousse-toi que j'essaye.

Je lui laissai le champ libre, et elle actionna et ré-actionna la poignée sans succès.

-Merde, c'est vraiment bloqué, répliqua-t-elle. Bon, tourne toi vers le mur et ferme les yeux.

-Hein ?

-C'est un ordre !

Je m'exécutai, puis entendis l'eau couler.

-Emilie ?

-N'ouvre pas les yeux je te dis !

Une idée me vint à l'esprit. Je me retournai lentement vers Emilie, puis ouvrit les yeux :

-LAVI !

En quelques secondes, J'ôtais mon tee-shirt, ouvrit la porte en verre de la douche, puis me glissa à ses cotés. Je la plaquai sur le mur, tout en profitant de ce moment pour la dévorer sous toutes les coutures.

-Emilie…

Je l'embrassais. Doucement, tendrement, un baiser doux et léger, comme un premier baiser. Je la regardai, redoutant sa réaction, mais elle me ré-embrassais avec douceur.

-Je t'aime Emilie…

Je la serrai dans mes bras, sentant son odeur, attendant sa réaction avec impatience.

-Je, je…Je ne te déteste pas….

Encore un côté attendrissant de sa personnalité. J'avais envie de la couvrir de baisers, de lui montrer combien je l'aime. Avant que je m'en sois rendu compte, je déposais déjà pleins de petits baisers le long de son cou, sa poitrine, son dos, son ventre, ses mains…Elle se retenait de gémir, je le savais très bien, mais elle ne voulait pas que je les entende…Tss, si elle cherche, elle va trouver ! Je glissais mes doigts dans son intimité, titilla ce petit bouton de chair, qui lui procurait tant de plaisir, puis glissa deux de mes doigts dans son vagin, et entamai des va-et-vient la poussant à gémir plus fort que raison.

-Laviiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Gagné ! Elle se courbait sous l'effet de cette salve de plaisir intense.

-Pervers, me souffla-t-elle entre deux de ses respirations saccadées.

-Perverse ! Emilie…Je, je peux ?

-Fait comme tu veux, me dis-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Kanda, fais gaffe, je te rattrape, je risque même de prendre de l'avance ! (Emilie :^^' rêve toujours Lavi !)


End file.
